Duel Island
by luckychi7
Summary: The game of Duel Monster have been around for a long time, and many tales have been spoken when it came to the legendary duelists. Now two years after the events of Yugioh GX, Shaggy Eclipse and his best friend Jake Sunday are about to showcase their skills at Duel Island.
1. The Entrance Exam

**Author's Note: I know this story was up here before, but you can say that I accidentally took it down.. But anyway the main reason why I'm bringing it back is simply due to the Dark Side of Dimensions movie, everything from the trailer has just reawakened my inner childhood and fond memories I had for the original series and GX to some** **capacity.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Entrance Exam**

It was bright and sunny on this wonderful Saturday morning. No school, no homework, and nobody telling him to wake early either. The thirteen year old boy with a midnight blue hair, and black pajamas was sleeping in peace like a log.

That's before he hears fists banging on his door, "HEY ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

He twitched his head, and made a quiet moan.

"HELLO SHAGGY" The voice continued.

His hand clenched into fists, as he opened his light brown eyes, "What do you want, Zoey? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep."

"Uh hello did you forget something, oh smarty pants..." Zoey says sarcastically, "Today is the day to the entrance exams for the academy remember."

Without saying a word, Shaggy spends ten to fifteen minutes getting ready before putting on a blue striped unbuttoned shirt, and a black t-shirt underneath with a pair of jeans. He leaves his bed a mess, and opens the door seeing Zoey with her hands crossed.

Zoey is Shaggy's young twin sister, who has light blue hair, gold eyes, and is few inches shorter then him. She wears a light green shirt with a blue skirt made of the same fabric as regular jeans.

"How much time do I have left?" Shaggy asks.

Zoey checks her watch, "About twenty minutes."

"Well looks like I'm off then." The dark haired boy said.

His sister grabs the back of his shirt, "Oh no you don't, at least not before you going on an empty stomach."

"Let me guess, mom told you." an irritated Shaggy said.

Zoey nodded, "That's right. She told me to make sure you ate something while her and Dad are off at work."

He starts to think, "Well could you just make me a sandwich. That way I can be there on time, Zoey."

"Well okay." The light blue haired said in a calm tone, "You want cheese right?"

Shaggy nodded. "Yup."

A couple minutes pass by as he waits for his sister to finish making his sandwich. Once that gets taken care of, Shaggy runs over to the entrance exam at Duel Stadium. Luckily it only takes him about ten minutes to get there, but there is only one problem. There is at least fifteen people at the sign up line. It really bugs him because he just wants to get past the entrance exam to enroll in Dual Island, a place where duelists go to gather and learn more about dueling. It's located in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico.

"I really wish I got here early." Shaggy complained before changing his expression to a smile, "Although if this many people are trying out. Then this day should be fun and the entrance exams should be interesting."

a voice yells from behind, "SOOORRRY!"

Shaggy turns around for a split second, before hitting the ground, "What was that?"

This kid has blond hair, blue eyes, a bit taller than Shaggy, and is also a year older than him too. He wears a gray marvel universe shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that show a few tears on the side.

"Hey I'm so sorry about bumping into you like that, Shag." says The tall blonde haired kid.

"It's all good, Jake." The midnight blue haired kid said, "At least I've got someone to talk to now."

"No it's you're fault that we came late." An irritated Jake points at me.

I gave him a confused look, "What did I do?'

"Not you Shaggy, I'm talking to my friend right next to you." He continued.

"I don't see anyone Jake."

The person at the desk says, "You there come forward."

Shaggy and Jake look in front of them, and realize that the people in front of them have already signed up. Both of them sign up before he hands Shaggy and Jake a scantron with the words Entrance exam written on it. Then they walk over to the bleachers where the instructor passes them separately. When Shaggy looks over at Jake, he notices a speechless expression on his face.

"Hey is everything alright, bro?" Shaggy asks.

Jake says nervously, "You know how I am with exams, and I thought the exam was suppose to be a test. Not a stupid multiple choice test."

"Relax dueling will be the second portion of the test." Shaggy reminded him, "The written portion is suppose to determine your knowledge on the history of dueling. Besides it's only about thirty five questions, and it's only seventy-five percent of your score."

The blonde nods, "I know, but you also need a passing point of four hundred to make it in Shaggy."

He puts his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Just believe in yourself, and you'll be get through this without breaking a sweat."

An instructor walks over to them. He looks like a bodybuilder, has green hair, brown eyes, wears a white admiral like uniform. The instructor appears to be in his late thirties as he passes out the last two packets,with "written exam" on it, to Shaggy and Jake.

"Now listen up, this portion of the exam will count a lot of points towards your score." The instructors explains, "You will only be given about forty-five minutes to complete the written portion. Also don't even think about cheating we have several instructors watching over for such necessary actions. Those of you who manage finish will move on to the final portion of the exam, but if you don't then you will just have to try again next year. Now keep in mind there's only forty minutes to answer thirty five questions so make use of the time you have. Good luck."

The instructor leaves as the people take their the written entrance exams. A good thirty percents of are just stuck there with blank stares through the questions. That just doesn't work for Shaggy, because to him all of this is just basic stuff for him. One question he comes across is if somebody uses mirror force when you destroy a monster or monsters, what do you do to counter it? Or a question like this, What deck is great to use against an Exodia deck. There were also other questions like, how do you negate kuriboh's special effect?, or How do you stop Dragon Master Knight, What traps or spell cards inflict battle damage to your opponents life points?, etc. It only takes him about ten minutes before he hands his test and scantron to the instructor sitting at his desk.

He gives Shaggy a weary look, "You certainly finished early."

"What's wrong with finishing early?" Shaggy asks.

The instructor looks over at his colleague, "Did you see him cheat?"

His colleague shakes her head, "No he was focusing on his own paper like the others."

"What about you?" The instructor asks a couple more colleagues.

They reply back to him was the same answer.

The instructor says "Alright come back for your test results thirty minutes after you complete second portion of the test."

"I'll keep that in mind." The midnight blue haired boy sits back down at the bleachers.

He watches over the duel portion exam that's currently taking place with several duelists and instructors. Only a few of the handful come to interest Shaggy like the duelist using a gearfried based deck against an instructor to cause piercing damage. Or the other duelist using a fire base deck to incinerate an instructor's field from using any effects against him.

"Hey Shag." Jake sits on the bleacher.

He looks over at his friend, "So how'd you do?"

"It was kinda difficult, but I got through most of it." The blonde haired said, "By the way where is Zoey. Surely she wouldn't wanna miss her brother do well in the duel."

"I'm just about to tell her to head over that way she can see my duel." The midnight haired boy explained to his friend while texting his twin.

Jake yells, "I still blame you."

"For what?" Shaggy asks.

The blonde friend shakes his head, "Not you Shaggys, it's... nevermind."

The thirteen year old kid says, "It's all good."

"Shaggy Eclipse please move forward to field 07." says The Announcer's voice.

"Well that's my cue." A determined Shaggy said.

Jake says, "Good luck bro."

He handshakes with his friend, "Thanks Jake."

The midnight blue haired kid walks up to the field, and the instructor that gave him the written exam is the same one that stands before him. He gives Shaggy a vicious glare leaving the kid confused.

"Well isn't this rare." He said with a confident tone, "Who would've thought that my opponent would be you, young man."

"The name is Shaggy, Shaggy Eclipse." The boy introduced himself and pointed at his opponent, "And what about yourself."

"I am Professor Reign." The instructor said with a confident smile, "One of the strongest and toughest professors on Duel Island. My deck allows me to break the duelists that face me, and extinguish their vision of dueling."

Shaggy chuckle, "How about we cut the chit chat, and jump straight into the duel."

"My point exactly." He said as the field splits in two as a dueling deck, and a duel disk appears from underneath the dueling field.

"What's the deck for?" asks The dark haired Eclipse.

Professor Reign says, "It's quite simple, the application you filled out required a specific deck that you use. Going from that information, my colleagues and I decided that it would be best to test their skills on a deck they have never used before..."

Shaggy shows a surprised look on his face, "That's gotta be a joke right. I mean why can't we use our own decks."

"I didn't finish explaining yet." The Professor continued, "Using this new deck will help us determine just how well you can adapt to it, and if you manage to succeed with it. Then the deck will forever be yours to keep as a gift from us. But should you lose then you will be banned from taking the entrance exams ever again."

The midnight blue haired teen clenches his hand into fists, and shows a blank stare at the ground knowing how well his actual deck works. However he knows its not the right time to think about it, after all this duel will determine everything for him.

"Hey Shaggy." a voice calls out to him.

Shaggy looks back at the bleachers, and sees his twin sister, "Zoey."

The light blue haired girl gives a thumbs up to him, "Good luck."

A smile appears on his face as he looks back at deck and duel disk, "Thanks Zoey."

Not knowing what the deck could hold, Shaggy puts on the duel disk, and places the unknown deck into the duel disk as the life point counter activates showcasing 4000 life points. The same scenario occurs with Professor Reign, and the holographic simulators activate, as they each draw five cards.

Both say, "Let's Duel."

Life point counter:

Shaggy: 4000

Reign: 4000

"I guess I'll go first." Shaggy draws a card from his deck.

He adds it to his hand, and looks over at the cards he drew. The first card is Silent Magician LV4, the second is Nightmare Steelcage, the third is Spell Absorption, the fourth is Pikeru's Second Sight, the fifth is Reload, and the sixth card is Hiita The Fire Charmer. Shaggy analyzes the card one more time before making his decision.

"I summon Silent Magician Level 4 in attack mode." Shaggy puts the card on his duel disk as a holograph of the card appears on the field with 1000/ATK 1000/DEF, "And next I'll play one card face down to end my turn. Your move Professor Reign."

"Very well." says a confident Reign as he draws a card.

The Professor looks over at his hand along with the card he just drew. The first card is Thunder Nayan Nayan, the second is Batteryman D, The third is Thunder Kid, the fourth is Judgement of Thunder, the fifth is Virus Thunder Seal, and the sixth is Thunder Crash. A grin appears on his face as he formulates his strategy.

"I summon Thunder Nayan Nayan in attack mode." Reign places his card on his duel disk as a holograph of the card appears on the field 1900/ATK and 800/DEF, "And I'll use her to attack your Silent Magician Level 4."

Thunder Nayan Nayan attacks Silent Magician Level 4 who disintegrates into tiny glowy fragments as Shaggy's life points drop from 4000 to 3100.

"With that, I'll end my turn." The Professor said with a calm tone in his face.

"It's my move." Shaggy draws his next card.

He looks over the cards that are currently in his hands. One of them is Nightmare Steelcage, the other is Spell Absorption, the next is Hiita The Fire Charmer, and the card Shaggy drew is Pot of Greed. An idea appears right on the spot for Zoey's brother.

"Alright first I activate Pot of Greed." he activates Pot of Greed as it appears on the field for a few seconds, "This allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

The midnight blue haired Eclipse draws two cards. One of them is a spell card is Monster Reborn, and the second card is Breaker the Magical Warrior.

"I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior." A holograph of the monster appears on the field with 1600/ATK and 1000/DEF, "And next I activate The spell card Nightmare Steelcage." A circular cage made of solid black iron, and spikes connected to it, surrounds Shaggy and the magical warrior, "Now with this card neither of us can attack for two full turns after that my spell card goes straight to the graveyard. And thanks to breaker's ability he gains 500 points for each spell card I activate.

Breaker's attack points increase from 1600 to 2100.

Shaggy says, "That'll be the end of my turn."

Reign grins sinisterly towards Shaggy, "That's quite an interesting move you've made, but just how long will it last." He draws a card, and looks over at his hand.

The Professor has Batteryman D for his first card, Thunder Kid for the second, Thunder Crash for the the third, Virus Thunder Seal for the fourth, Judgment of Thunder for the fifth, and the card he just drew, Thunder Short. By just glancing over them, Reign's strategy comes to him within two seconds.

"First I summon Thunder Kid in Attack mode." He summons his monster card as it's holographic form appears on the battlefield, "Next I activate the spell card, Thunder Short which inflicts 400 points of damage to your life points for each monster on your field, and then I play Thunder crash which inflicts 300 points of damage to each monster I destroy on my side of the field. So I destroy Thunder Nayan Nayan, and Thunder Kid. So in total you take 1000 points of damage."

Thunder Nayan Nayan, and Thunder Kid disintegrate into glowly fragments as a shock of thunder strikes Shaggy. This causes his life points to drop from 3100 to 2100.

"With that I end my turn." The Professor said.

"Finally." an Irritated Shaggy draws a card.

He looks back at what's currently in his hand. The cards Shaggy has are Spell Absorption, Monster Reborn, Reload, Hiita The Fire Charmer, and the card he just drew, Draining Shield. That's when he makes his next move.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn." Shaggy says as a hologram of his face down card appears on the field, "You're turn Professor Reign."

The Professor draws, "With pleasure."

"Hold on I activate the trap card Pikeru's Second Sight." Shaggy interrupted as one of his face down cards rises from the ground, "With this card I'm allowed to see each card you draw until the end of your next turn."

"Of course here it is." The Professor reveals Pot of Greed in his hand, "And I activate it's effect to draw two cards."

"Don't forget." The midnight blue haired Eclipse teen said.

"No matter." He reveals his card over to Shaggy, "It's Card of Sanctity, and Heavy Storm., and what a coincidence because I know activate both of them."

A holographic form of the cards appear on the field. The first card Heavy Storm destroys Shaggy's Nightmare Steel Cage along with his other face down cards.

"Now each of us draw until there are six cards in our hands." The Professor said.

Shaggy adds two extra cards to his hand. One of them is Dark Spiral Force, and the other card is Dark Magic Twin Burst. His opponent Professor Reign draws three more cards, the first is Thunder Dragon, the second is Polymerization, and The last card is Ryoku.

"Remember you still have to show me what you draw." Shaggy said.

Reign shows him the three cards he added to his hand.

"First I send Thunder Dragon from my hand to the graveyard in order to add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand." The Professor said as he discards Thunder Dragon, and adds two more Thunder Dragons to his hand, "Next I play Polymerization to fuse both of my dragons to summon Twin Headed Thunder Dragon."

A red four legged twin headed dragon appears on the field with 2800/ATK and 2100 DEF.

Shaggy doesn't look impressed, "That doesn't scare me."

"Next I activate my spell card Ryoku." Reign places his spell card in the duel disk as it appears on the field before everybody.

A surprised Zoey says, "Did he just say Ryoku?"

Jake nods with nervous look, "I believe he did."

The midnight blue haired Eclipse looks afraid, "Wait a second with that you can..."

"I can take half of your warrior's attack points, and add it to my dragon." He explained.

Twin Headed thunder Dragon's Attack increases from 2800 ATK to 3850.

"And now Twin Headed Thunder Dragon destroy Breaker The Magical Warrior with Twin Lightning Blast."

Professor Reign's monster destroys Shaggy's causing his life points to drop from 2100

to 350. Twin head Thunder Dragon's ATK drops back to 2800.

The result from his attack causes The Eclipse teen to collapse on the ground.

While laying on the ground, Shaggy thinks about how this duel's been going. If only he could use his actual deck then the results would be different than they are now. He's always been wanting to go Duel Island no matter what. But now Shaggy thinks that it isn't gonna be possible with the deck that he's forced to use. These are the things that run through his mind as he blankly stares at the field on the ground.

From the crowds within Duel Stadium a surprised Jake says, "Oh no, I don't think this is gonna end well for him."

Zoey yells, "Shaggy this no time to be laying on the ground."

The voice of his younger twin causes him to open his eyes.

"You can't stop there." The light blue haired Eclipse continues, "I know you can take more than that. Remember the times you've spent analyzing cards until you put your deck together. Sure it's not the deck you're used to, but still there's always a strong point in every deck. You just gotta wait for the right card."

Shaggy thinks to himself, _"She's right, there's still a chance I can pull this off."_

The midnight blue haired Eclipse stands back up on his feet with the six cards he is currently holding. He pants while placing his two fingers on top of his deck, "It's my move."

Zoey's twin adds the seventh card to his hand, and looks over at the cards in his hand. The first card is Spell Absorbtion, Monster Reborn, Reload, Hiita The Fire Charmer, Dark Spiral Force, Dark Magic Twin Burst, and Dark Magician Girl.

"Perfect this is just the card I need." Shaggy places the spell card in the slot, "Now I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back Silent Magician Level 4."

The holographic version of Silent Magician LV4 reappears on the field.

"Next I sacrifice my monster to summon Dark Magician Girl." The Eclipse kid yells as he places the card on his duel disk.

Shaggy's monster disintegrates into tiny pieces as a hologram of Dark Magician Girl appears on the field with 2000/ATK and 1700/DEF.

"Next I activate the spell card reload." Shaggy sends his entire hand back to his deck, shuffles it, "You see with this card I can send my hand back to my deck, shuffle it, and redraw the same number of cards."

He draws Sage's Stone, Mystic Box, Twin Keto The Cure Master, Megamorph, and Raigeki. Thanks to his knowledge of duel monsters, Shaggy gets an idea to end this duel right on the spot.

Within the crowds Zoey looks up at the sky, and prays, "I hope you did what you had to Shaggy."

Jake asks with the nervous look on his face, "Come on. Oww and stop arguing with me."

"Arguing with who?" Zoey asks.

Their friend facepalms, "It's... ah nevermind."

Back at the dueling field between Shaggy who has 350 Life Points and Professor Reign who still has 4000 Life Points. He notices something weird when the thirteen year old boy leaves a smile on his face.

Professor Reign looks a little curious, "What's with the look, Shaggy? Have I finally been able to break your thinking way of dueling?"

"No you didn't, and I think now It's time I ended this duel, but first I activate Twin Keto The Cure Master to increase my life points by 2000 points." Shaggy explained.

Shaggy's life points increase from 350 to 2350.

"Next I activate the spell card Sage's Stone." A holographic version of the card appears as he places the card in the slot of his duel disk, "With this I can special summon Dark Magician directly from my deck."

One of the cards in his duel disk begins to glow as The Dark Magician appears on the field next to the Dark Magician Girl with 2500/ATK and 2100/DEF.

"Dark Magician..." A shocked Jake said.

"... and Dark Magician Girl." Zoey said in the same tone.

Professor Reign says, "Interesting so you manage to pull off summoning Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the same turn. I must say that's some talent."

"Why thank you, but now I play the spell card Mystic Box. An illusion like boxes appears from nowhere, one of them shows places to pierce swords through while the other one doesn't have any of them, "You see with this spell card your Twin Headed Thunder Dragon gets destroyed, and Dark Magician switches to your field."

Reign gives Shaggy a suspicious look, "Now why exactly would you do that, Dark Magician is stronger than Dark Magician Girl."

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." Shaggy inserts another spell card before it goes to the graveyard, "Now I activate Raigeki which destroys all monsters on my opponents side of the field. So Dark Magician gets destroyed, and Dark Magician Girl's Attack increases by 300 points."

Dark Magician Girl's attack changes from 2000 to 2300.

"Next I activate The spell card Megamorph to double her attack points." says Shaggy.

Shaggy's monster's attack points doubles from 2300 to 4600.

Professor Reign looks rather shocked then pleased, "Oh No!"

"Oh Yes!" A confident Shaggy yells with a grin on his face, "Now Dark Magician Girl attack Professor Reign with Dark Burning Attack."

Dark Magician Girl uses her wand to create magic that strikes Reign to the ground. This also causes his life points to drop from 4000 to 0.

"I did it." an exhausted Shaggy falls on his knees as tries to catch his breath.

The holographic field starts disappear, but then the midnight blue haired Eclipse notices Dark Magician Girl wink at him before fading away.

"That was interesting duel." says Professor Reign as he gets back up on his feet.

Zoey's twin brother laughs, "I agree it was a very interesting duel."

Reign sticks his hand out to his opponent, "If there is one thing I'm gonna have to say, it's that you're the first duelist who has ever beaten me here."

"By the way, How do I know if I passed the exam?" Shaggy asks as he gets back up.

Professor Reign says, "Well you have two options, my colleagues will tell you personally, or They can project it on the screen behind you."

"I'd want them to project it on the screen." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

He points over at the screen right behind me, "Now my friends show his results of The Entrance Exam on the screen."

A picture of Shaggy's face appears on screen along with words saying, "Entrance Exam" underneath it. There is also a counter that starts with 0, but then increases as it determines the results of his entrance exam. The number comes to a stop at 700 points which comes to a surprise for everyone.

"700 points?" says a shocked instructor.

"Woah." Shaggy said with a surprised tone in his voice.

The crowd sitting at the bleachers clapped their hands as he looks over at them. Even his twin sister put a smile on her face while he just stood there blankly.

"Congratulations Shaggy Eclipse, you've just passed The Entrance Exam." The Professor gives his opponent a handshake.

"Thank you Professor Reign." Shaggy said as he walks back to the bleachers were his twin sister and his best friend are sitting at again.

"You were amazing big brother." The light blue haired Eclipse said as her brother sat down beside her.

The blonde friend nodded, "I agree Shaggy, that last turn you made was surely legendary in my book."

He scratches his head embarrassingly, "Thank you guys."

"Anytime." says a cheerful Zoey.

The announcer says, "Jake Sunday please move forward to field 06."

Shaggy notices the same look that his friend had when it they were taking the written exam. The word nervous was written all over Jake's face even Zoey could tell what was going on with their friend.

"Hey no need to be nervous." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Zoey nodded, 'Yeah I think you'll be fine."

"Yeah but I won't be able to use my deck." The blonde complained, "It has to be one of those testing decks that everyone else had to use."

Shaggy says, "It's not about the cards Jake, it's about how well you adapt to the deck they give you. I mean it took me a bit of time, but you saw how I manage to pull through."

"I guess you've got a point." Jake gets up from the bleachers, and heads down to the field.

Shaggy and his younger twin yell, "Good Luck."

* * *

 **Some of you may've already read this already, and are wondering are you gonna release any new content past Chapter 6. My answer to this is yes currently I'm editing Chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and as always thanks for reading!**


	2. Sunday Style

**Author's Note: Just to give everyone a little reminder if you remember, but similar to Halo 5: Crossroads, which I'm currently editing as well, then you'll know that this story will switch perspective between Shaggy and Jake.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Sunday Style**

The tall blonde kid feels anxiety as he enters the dueling field, where everyone in the crowd could see him, and an instructor appears before him. She didn't look old, or young. It was somewhere in the range between early to mid thirties. Her hair color appears to be a blend between purple and green, pink eyes, wears a long sleeve orange cotton shirt with a silky black skirt that covers her thighs.

All he could do was just stand there motionless without even giving a thought about what the heck's going on. Jake looks back at Shaggy and Zoey who give him a thumbs up as a sign of good luck. That doesn't recede the expression on his face as he looks back at his opponent for the dueling portion of the entrance exam.

That's before a voice says, "This is it? This is dueling portion of the exam, what a joke."

An irritated Jake yells, "Hey not over here dufus, everyone can see you."

The voice laughs, "Did you forget that only you can see me?"

Right next to Jake, a transparent dragon appears. It has an eggshell lying on top of it's armored head, which is shaped like a t-rex, and orange jaw with two teeth sticking out it's mouth. He also has tiny gray wings, with an orange color on the inner side, along with a couple spikes that stick outside of his body. Part of his body is also metal due to the armor that is attached to it's orange body. He has big glowing yellow eyes, and a small tail that is similar to that of a telescope.

"Hey don't cause a scene here Armed Dragon." Jake complained, "People will think I'm going crazy if they see me doing this."

The duel spirit laughs, " Well look at what you are doing right now."

Jake looks over at his opponent, and everybody in the crowd. They were all giving him an awkward expression on their face. His friends on the other hand facepalm at what he's currently dealing with.

"Sometimes I wonder, why we're friends with him." an irritated Shaggy said.

Zoey agreed, "Yeah that is true."

Despite their words, Jake knew they were being sarcastic so it didn't bother him. But the answer is different when he looks over at his opponent, who gives the _"is this kid crazy?"_ look on her face.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

Suddenly the blonde realizes, "Oh yeah of course, I'm just being a goof."

"I see, well it's about time for introductions." the female instructor points to herself, "I am Professor Violet, one of the smartest teachers on Duel Island. Now to whom may I be facing today in this years entrance exams?"

"The name's Jake Sunday, a pleasure to meet you."says a slightly confident Jake, "But now let's get on to the duel."

At that moment the field splits into two as a duel disk, and a unknown dueling deck appears from the ground, similar to how Shaggy's duel with Professor Reign started. The small quake from the field split causes Jake to lose his balance before the field closes itself again. At the same time Armed Dragon Level 3 laughs at the blonde.

"Haha what a klutz." says The duel spirit in a mocking tone.

Jake facepalms, "Just shut up, you damn idiot."

Professor Violet says, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to say..." The blonde looks embarrassed, "Ugh nevermind."

"Just grab the duel disk and dueling deck." She said with frustrated look.

Jake takes the duel disk and testing deck, and walks back to his position. He also notices a vicious look on Professor Violet's face.

"I'm sure you know how this duel works, or do I need to refresh your memory?" She asked.

The confused kid shakes his head, "Nope, I know full well about how this duel works. Pretty much my skills will determine how will I adapt to this test deck."

Armed Dragon complains, "Wait you're not using our deck?"

"Beat it pipsqueak." A agitated Jake said.

"But..." The duel spirit begs, "Come on we can slip my card into the deck, and no one will ever notice that."

The blonde said, "Nope I'm not taking that chance."

"FINE!" Armed Dragon yelled before disappearing.

Professor Violet asks, "Can we get on with the duel?"

"Ofcourse."

Jake inserts his unknown testing deck into the dueling deck, while placing it on his wrist. The same scenario occurs with Professor Violet as the holographic simulator activates with each of them of them drawing five cards.

Both say, "Let's duel."

Life point counter:

Jake: 4000

Violet: 4000

"I'll go first." The female professor draws her sixth card.

She adds the sixth card to her hand, and looks over what she drew. The first card is Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, the second is Mystical Space Typhoon, the third is Shield and Sword, the fourth is Chrysalis Dolphin, the fifth is Space Gift, and the sixth is Neo Spacian Glow Moss. Violet looks over at her hand a couple times before making her decision.

"Okay first off I summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss." Violet says as she places the card on her duel disk as a holographic version of the card appears on the field with 300/ATK and 900/DEF, "Next I activate the spell card Space Gift."

Jake looks surprised, "Space Gift?"

a holographic version of her spell card appears on the field, "With this spell, I can draw one card for every Neo Spacian on my side of the field." She draws one card from her deck, "So I get to draw one card."

Professor Violet adds the card to her hand, and checks over at what she has left. The first is Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, the second is Fissure, the third is Shield and Sword, the fourth is Chrysalis Dolphin, and the card she drew is Destructive Trap Hole.

"And I will end my turn with a face down." The female instructor places her card in the duel disk slot as a holographic version of it appears face down on the field, "With that I will end my turn. Your move Jake Sunday."

A grin appears on the blonde's face, "Why thank you."

Within the crowds, A anxious Zoey says, "I wonder what kind of deck Jake got?"

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "I think we're about to find out."

Jake draws the sixth card from his deck, and checks over the five cards that he drew before Professor Violet started the duel. The first card in his hand is Elemental Hero Clayman, the second is Burstinatrix, the third is Polymerization, the fourth is Hero Signal, the fifth is Skyscraper, and the card he drew is Monster Reborn. Within an instant, Jake comes up with a strategy.

"First I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode." The blonde Sunday places his monster card on the duel disk as a holographic version of Clayman appears with 800/ATK and 2000/DEF, "Next I activate polymerization to fuse him and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster."

A light shines in the sky as the two elemental Heroes fuse together as their fusion form, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster appears on the field with 2000/ATK and 2500/DEF.

"I activate my trap card." says Professor Violet as her trap card rises from the card, "Destructive Trap Hole, with this I can destroy a fusion monster you summoned that has 2000 or more attack points. So Rampart Blaster is now destroyed."

Jake's new fusion monster disintegrates into millions of pieces before him. He isn't disappointed because of the other card he has in his hand.

"Alright now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Rampart Blaster into defense mode." The Blonde said.

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster returns to the field in defense mode.

"Now I activate her special ability." says a confident Jake, "You see if my monster is defense mode then I can attack your life points directly by cutting half of Blaster's original attack points till the end of the turn. So go Rampart Barrage."

The fusion monster's attack points drop from 2000 to 1000 in order to inflict direct damage to Professor Violet's life points.

Her life points drop from 4000 to 3000.

"Then I'll place one card face down to end my turn." says the blonde Sunday.

Within the crowds Shaggy looks impressed, "Well would you look at that."

The blue haired Eclipse nods. "Yeah, Jake managed to pull off a fusion in one turn."

Professor Violet flips her hair back, "No matter, I draw." She draws one card from her deck, and adds it to her hand.

The first card is Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, the second is Fissure, the third is Shield and Sword, the fourth is Chrysalis Dolphin, and the card she drew is Elemental Hero Neos Alius. Due to this card a strategy formulates in her head.

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius in attack mode." The female instructor places her monster on the duel disk as a holographic version appears on her field with 1900/ATK and 1300/DEF, "And his ability allows me to treat him as Elemental Hero Neos."

Suddenly Jake realizes, "Wait so does that mean?"

"Yes it means I can use contact fusion between Alius and Glow Moss to summon Elemental Hero Glow Neos." She explains as her two monsters fuse together as their combined form appears on the field with 2500/ATK and 2000/DEF, "And thanks to it's special ability I can destroy one monster on the field, but unfortunately I won't be able to attack this turn. So Rampart Blaster is destroyed once again."

Jake's fusion monster disintegrates once again leaving him with nothing left to protect himself from Professor Violet's monster.

"You activated my trap card." The tall blonde said as his face down rises, "Hero Signal. It can only be activated when you destroy an Elemental Hero on my field. That allows me to summon one level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my hand or deck."

Jake looks through his deck before deciding the monster to summon on his field. When he does, an holographic version of the card appears on the dueling field.

"So I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode." The blonde said as his elemental hero monster appears with 1600/ATK and 1400/DEF.

The Professor puts a card into her duel disk slot, "I place one card facedown, and end my turn." Elemental Hero Glow Neos disappears from the field.

"It's my move now." A confident blonde Sunday said as he draws a card his deck.

Jake adds the card to his hand, and looks over at the cards that he's had since the beginning of the duel. the only cards he has in his hand are, Skyscraper, and Fusion Recovery, the card he just drew.

"First of all I activate the spell card Fusion Recovery." Jake places his card into the duel disk slot as a holographic version appears, "With this I can search one polymerization and a fusion material monster from my graveyard. So I pick Elemental Hero Burstinatrix."

The blonde adds the two cards from the graveyard to his hand, "And now I'll have Elemental Hero Sparkman attack your life points directly."

Sparkman attacks Professor Violet's, causing her life points to drop from 3000 to 1400.

"With that I end my turn." says a confident Jake.

Zoey says, "Wow so far Jake's got the upper hand in this duel. One more attack, and he'll win the duel."

"That is true, but remember he's facing a professor, somebody whose deck can counter measure the duelist using the testing deck." Shaggy explained to his twin.

The Professor grins at her opponent, "If you think that you've got the advantage here then you are slightly mistaken Jake Sunday." She draws the card from her deck, and adds it to her hand.

Violet checks over at her hand she's had since the duel began. Her first card is Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, the second is Chrysalis Dolphin, the third is Shield and Sword, and the card that she just drew is Neo's Call. This causes a strategy to form within Professor Violet's mind.

"Alright first I activate the spell card Neo's Call." Violet says as she inserts her spell card into the duel disk slot, "With this card I can special summon Elemental Hero Neos, and add Neo Space from my deck on to the field."

Elemental Hero Neos appears on the field with 2500/ATK and 2100/DEF.

"Next I summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in Attack Mode." The female professor said as holographic version of the card appears with 600/ATK and 800/DEF, "and I use contact fusion to combine my two monsters together to form Elemental Hero Aqua Neos."

The combined form of Elemental Hero and Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin appears on the field with 2500/ATK and 2100/DEF.

"Next I activate the field spell card Neo Space." says a confident Violet as she places her field spell into the dueling slot causing the two duelists to be surround in a yellow-green space like zone, "With this card my monster gains 500 extra points, and my fusion monster won't disappear from the field at the end of the turn because of Neo Space."

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos attack points increase from 2500 to 3000.

A surprised Jake says, "It's at 3000 points."

"Oh but that's not all, I use the spell card Fissure to destroy you're Elemental Hero Sparkman." The Professor says as her facedown card causes Elemental Hero Sparkman disintegrates.

"Oh no!" The blonde said with an astonished tone.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "With nothing defending Jake that monster will take away most of his life points."

Zoey says, "Yeah this isn't gonna look good for him."

Professor Violet says, "Aqua Neos attack Jake Sunday's life points directly."

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos attacks Jake life points causing it to drop from 4000 to 1000.

"With that, I'll end my turn. Besides it looks like you won't last much longer." an arrogant Professor Violet said.

The blonde Sunday draws a card from his deck, "It's my move, and I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

Jake draws two cards from his deck, and adds them to his hand. the first card is polymerization, the second Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, the third is Skyscraper, and the two cards he drew is Hero's Luck, and Elemental Hero Avian."

"Now I activate the spell card Hero's Luck, which allows me to add one Elemental Hero and one spell card from my deck to my hand." a confident Jake explains.

He adds Elemental Hero Sparkman and Fusion Gate to his hand.

Within the crowds, a smirk appears on Shaggy's face, "If he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do. Then there might still be a chance for Jake to win this duel."

Zoey looks lost, "What do you mean big brother?"

"Just watch." the midnight blue haired Eclipse said with a positive tone.

The blonde says, "First I activate polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appears on the field with 2100/ATK and 1200/DEF.

"Interesting move, but it's still not strong enough to destroy Aqua Neos." Violet explained.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos ATK: 3000

"I'm not done yet." A confident Jake says as his field spell slot opens, "Now I activate the field spell card Fusion Gate."

The field spell, Neo Space disappears as a giant storm cloud appears in the sky. Due to this card, Everybody in the crowd watches over at what the tall blonde does next.

"Now I summon my second Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field." Jake yells as a holographic version of the monster appears on the field with 1600/ATK and 1400/DEF, "From here I fuse together Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman."

The two monsters head into the storm cloud as a bright light appears from within as the newly fused elemental hero appears on the field with 2500/ATK and 2100 DEF.

Shaggy says, "I knew it."

"I see what you mean now." says a surprised Zoey.

Professor Violet looks shocked by his appearance, "No! That's impossible. Nobody has been able to summon him in the Entrance exams before."

"Well then I take it you know what Flare Wingman's special ability is, for every elemental monster in my graveyard he gains 300 additional attack points. And last I counted there were 6, so Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman attack points increase by 1800."

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's attack increases from 2500 to 4300."

"4300 attack points." A stunned Professor Violet said.

Jake grins towards the duel, "Yes now go Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman Destroy her Elemental Hero Aqua Neos."

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman destroys Elemental Aqua Neos, and it causes Violet's Life points to drop from 1400 to 100.

"Oh and by the way you also take damage equal to you're monsters original attack points." The blonde Sunday explains to Professor Violet.

Shining Flare Wingman flashes a bright light around the field within Duel Stadium. The result of the duel causes the hologram of the storm cloud, and Jake's fusion monster to fade away with Violet's life points dropped to 0.

"That was an amazing duel, Jake Sunday." Violet sticks her hand out to her opponent.

The blonde scratches the back of his head, and handshakes the female instructor, "That's how you end the duel, Sunday Style."

She laughs at the young kid, "I guess that's the case. Now would you like to know the results of your exam, Jake Sunday?"

He nods his head "Yes Please."

Professor Violet looks back at her colleagues, "My friends would you display Jake Sunday's score on the screen."

Like his friend Shaggy Eclipse, a picture of Jake appears on the screen with words saying Entrance Exams underneath it. There is also a counter that starts with 0, but then increases as it determines the results of his entrance exam. The number comes to a stop at 400 points.

"Congratulations young man, you've just made it to Duel Island." The female instructor said to the tall blonde kid.

"Thank you Professor Violet." Jake said as he walks back to the bleachers where his two friends, Shaggy Eclipse and his twin Zoey Eclipse are waiting for him.

Zoey says, "That was an amazing duel Jake, of course my brother is still a better duelist."

"Only when it comes to actual written tests." says a laughable Jake while scratching the back of his head.

Shaggy puts his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Hey you did good out there today."

"Thanks Shag." The blonde said.

Zoey says, "Since you guys passed the entrance exams that means you two should get ready to pack up your clothes for tomorrow's flight to Duel Island."

"She does have a point." The midnight blue haired Eclipse agreed with his younger twin sister.

"Well I think we should get started right away." The blonde suggested before everyone's stomach started to growl.

Shaggy laughs embarrassingly, "Although I think we should all eat something first."

"Yeah good point." the blue haired Eclipse agrees with her older twin.

Jake and his two best friends head over to CiCi's Pizza to celebrate their victory because it was around the corner. It took them about 10 to 15 minutes to walk over there, and the other reason is because it is cheaper for a buffet. The twins decided to have two whole Cheese Pizzas with crushed Pepper to share with one another. As for Jake, he ordered two barbecue pizzas for himself.

Once their stomachs got full, The Eclipse siblings hung out at Jake's place for a couple hours by playing a couple of board games like, Sorry, Clue, Monopoly, Duel Life, similar to life except it relates to dueling as well, and Trouble. By then it was already two-three o'clock, and he decided that it would be great to hang out at their place next.

At their place, Shaggy, Zoey, and Jake play videogames on the xbox 360 like Halo 4, and Naruto The Broken Bond. This takes about a couple hours before they put on The Amazing Spider-man. By the time the movie finishes it is 7:35 pm.

Then their parents, Ruben and Cyrus Eclipse, and Jake's parents, Troy and Star Sunday take them out Olive Garden for dinner. Reuben Eclipse, Shaggy and Zoey's father, wears a white button shirt, a pair of jeans, has black hair with a slight signs of grey, has glasses that he wears over his brown eyes. He is also in his early 40's.

Cyrus Eclipse, Shaggy and Zoey Eclipse's mom, wears a formal black shirt with white skirt, and like Reuben, she also wears glasses over her gold eyes, she has a mix between dark and light blue hair, and she is in her late thirties.

Troy Sunday, Jake's father, looks a bodybuilder, has blonde hair, wears a normal green T-shirt with jeans, and he is somewhere in his early 40's. Star Sunday looks like a fitness trainer, she wears a formal gray shirt with a black skirt, she has dirty blonde hair, and like Cyrus, she is in her late thirties.

The four of them have known each other since their high school days when duel monsters weren't as popular as they are today. Shaggy and Zoey's parents along with Jake's Parents work for a company that creates original duel monsters cards. They work from 11 am to 6:35 seven days a week in order to make sure everything runs smooth before the cards are completed.

While at Olive Garden, Shaggy orders Spaghetti with marinara sauce, and Zoey orders Fettuccine Alfredo. Their parents order one dish of Chicken Parmigiana to share with one another. Jake orders a create your own pizza with everything on it, and his parents order chicken alfredo to share with one another. After dinner Shaggy and Zoey head home to start packing for tomorrow's flight. Jake also does the same scenario at his place to prep everything up for tomorrow's flight to Duel Island.

That next morning, Shaggy was already at the airport with his family waiting for Jake that way, the two friends could get going. During this time, Zoey is playing Pokemon X on her Nintendo 3DS while their father is reading the newspaper, and their mother is sketching a design for an upcoming duel monsters card. Luckily it only takes the tall blonde and his parents about ten minutes to make it to the airport.

"Hey they're finally here." The light blue haired Eclipse said.

Jake carries his luggage with the roller, "Yeah sorry for the slight delay."

Shaggy says, "Relax we still had about ten minutes to get aboard the plane."

Their parents get up from their seat, "Well I think you guys better get going before you miss the flight to Duel Island."

"Relax dad, we still have about ten minutes left." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Reuben nods, "I know, but ten minutes is all you got before the flight takes off."

Shaggy's mother says, "He does have a point."

"Well that is true." says Shaggy who looks over at the gate number.

Zoey says, "Wait before you go, there's something I wanna give you."

"What is it?" Shaggy asks with a curious look on his face.

His twin sister takes out a locket, in the shape of a duel monster's card, and hands it over to him. Before she even says anything, Shaggy opens the duel locket, and sees a picture of Zoey, making a smile, inside of it.

"When did you..." The midnight blue haired Eclipse asks.

Zoey interrupts, "I made it last week, here is the one I made for myself."

She shows her older twin the same locket only there's a picture of him, whose also smiling, inside of it.

"Yeah I figured since you'll be away, that this is one way you can think of me when you are on Duel Island."

"Well thanks little sister." Shaggy said.

"Anytime bro." The blue haired Eclipse said.

Reuben takes a duel monster's card out of his pocket, "Shaggy, I also want to give you this."

As Shaggy puts on his sister's locket, and looks at the card his father gave him, "No way you're actually giving this to me?"

He nods, "Yes I figured that you are ready to take on what it means to be a duelist. So that way you can also think of me while you're dueling on the island."

"Ofcourse." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Cyrus sighs in disappointment, "Well this isn't much, but I know how much you love to draw so I'll give you this."

Shaggy takes an extra sketchbook and pencil from his mother, "Thanks mom."

"That also reminds me about something." ,Troy Sunday takes a card out from his pocket, and gives it to Jake, "Here you go son, this is for you."

The blonde takes the card from his father with a surprised look, "Oh my god, I've been trying to get this card for a while now. Thanks alot dad it really means alot to me."

"Well it's pretty rare to find nowadays." The older Sunday said, "And besides I was lucky that your mother was able to find it first."

"That's right." Jake mother's mother said with smile, "Take care of the card son, and remember always study hard in your classes."

The word class makes the tall blonde feel really depressed, "Right... the classes."

His best friend says, "Relax, I'm sure you'll do fine."

The announcer says, "Flight 1795 will be taking off in 5 minutes. Repeat flight 1795 in Gate C will be taking off within 5 minutes."

"That's our cue to leave." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Jake nodes, "Right."

"Hold on." The light blue haired Eclipse said.

"Ofcourse." The two twins give each other a hug, "Goodbye Zoey take care of yourself while I'm away from home."

"You too big brother." Zoey said before her twin leaves the airport.

He looks back at her while walking, "And don't cause mom and dad any trouble just because I'm not gonna be there for a while."

She laughs, "Don't worry I know."

The two best friends make it to the airplane as it takes off towards their destination, Duel Island. It takes them and the other duelists five hours before they make it to the Island. Once the plane lands, everybody gets off, and see the instructors along with Professor Reign and Professor Violet in front of the crowd, that surrounds Shaggy and Jake.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Says an entertained Shaggy.

"Professor Reign and Professor Violet." Jake said surprisingly.

"Most of you might have already seen me at Duel Stadium, but if you haven't then you'll get to know me throughout your first year here at Duel Island." Professor Reign said.

One of the duelists says, "When do we get a tour around the Island?"

"That is actually what I was gonna say next, but Professor Violet will be in charge of that part of your first day, but I'll be going over the rules on the Island." He explained.

Reign tells the students about the five major rules on the Island. First, Every student must be in their class by 9:30 am to 12:35 PM. The next rule is that every student must have lunch in the cafeteria from 12:35 to whatever they feel like it. Dueling within the Academy's arena will be permitted from 1:00 PM to 7:00 PM. Any students that use the arena during off hours will have a temporary suspension for three weeks. The fifth and final rule is that all students must be in their dorm rooms by exactly 10:30 PM. This is to insure that nobody ever gets late to class otherwise that student will lose the privilege of dueling for that entire week. Those are the rules that Professor Reign explains Shaggy, Jake, and the other duelists there.

"Wow the rules seems a little rough, don't you think Shag?" The blonde asks.

Shaggy shakes his head, "No not really, I think it kinda makes sense."

Professor Reign says, "Now I will let my colleague Professor Violet give you a tour around Duel Island, except for you Shaggy Eclipse and Jake Sunday."

"Wait why me?" A surprised Shaggy asks.

"What did I do! I just got here there was no time for mischief!" Said a loud Jake.

He crosses his hands, "Because Chancellor Hunter would like to see you personally in his office immediately."

* * *

 **Well if there is anything I need to add in retrospective then it would have to be the GX nostalgia rush with Elemental Heroes. I thought it would be interesting to have a similar vibe that Jaden and Aster had back in Season 2. Plus considering how the entrance exam was set up I figured it would be interesting to show Jake's dueling style considering how Shaggy displayed his in the last chapter. That's about all I've got to say for this chapter, the next one should be up fairly shortly. Hope you all enjoyed, and as always thanks for reading.**


	3. Duel Island

**Author's Note: Just to give you a guys a little notice;** **starting at this point the story will follow a 3 chapter focus structure. For those of you who are confused let me explain, Chapter 3 to 5 will focus on Shaggy and then starting Chapter 6 it'll shift focus to Jake. That's the best way to explain it so hopefully that helped.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Duel Island**

Something didn't make any sense? The midnight blue haired Eclipse and his friend just arrived in Duel Island for less than fifteen minutes, and they're already being sent down to the Chancellor's office. He looked over at Jake who looked just as confused as he was except there was edgy look on the blonde's face. That wasn't the only thing that happened, his friend continued to complain about not even doing any mischief at all. This was when Shaggy was starting to get a little irritated towards Jake.

"Relax, let's just go and see what the Chancellor wants." Shaggy interrupted.

The scared blonde said, "What if the chancellor's a mean person. You know like Hitler."

"Just go with the flow." midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Professor Reign nods his head, "I'd just take your friend's advice, and follow me to The Chancellor's office right away, Jake Sunday."

"Fine." The blonde Sunday sighed.

"Do you have anything to say, Shaggy Eclipse?" The Professor asked.

He shaked his head, "No sir."

Professor Reign looks away, "Very well then, follow me."

Shaggy and his friend walked to The Chancellor's office as Professor Reign escorts them. They walk through the forest for about twenty minutes until they come across a three story building with six metallic statues sitting on six platforms of the building. The first statue on the lower platform is Kuriboh, The second one above that is Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts, the third one that's a few feet about it is Levia Dragon-Daedalus, the fourth one is Tyranno Infinity, the fifth one is Dark Magician, and the sixth is Red Eyes Black Dragon. Those are the six statues he and his friend notice as the doors open.

"What do you think those statues were for?" The blonde whispers.

Shaggy says, "I'm not sure, but I guess they're there just for decorative designs."

Reign laughs as they walk inside, "Actually those statutes do serve a purpose, you'll just have to find out after you finish your business with Chancellor Hunter."

"Aww, but that's no fun. I hate waiting." The blonde complained.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "Just keep your cool bro."

Professor Reign comes to a stop at an elevator door as he presses the upper level button that'll lead them to the next level in The Academy. At the moment the elevator door opens up as Shaggy and Jake walk in with Reign. That's when it takes them to the third floor which causes the metallic doors to stop and open. Shaggy and Jake get out of the elevator, and follow Professor Reign to two side magnetic doors. As soon as they open, there is a man with brown hair, a beard that circles from his upper lip to the chin. He wears a short sleeve black uniform that's similar to Reign's, he has green eyes, and appears to be in his late thirties, or early forties. This man is also sitting in a chair with a gray steel desk in front of him.

He looks over at The Professor, along with Shaggy and his friend, "Ah Reign I see you've returned from The Entrance Exams."

Reign nods, "Yes sir, and I've also brought in the two new students like you asked."

"I see." The brown haired man observes him and the blonde, "Well then you can take your leave. I would like to talk to these two privately."

"Of course Chancellor Hunter." says The green haired Professor as he walks out of the office room leaving Shaggy and Jake there.

The blonde looks terrified, "This is it Shag, we're gonna get our heads blown off."

"Relax you numskull, he hasn't even said anything to us yet." says an irritated Shaggy.

Chancellor Hunter laughs, "Interesting you two remind me of how mischievous I used to be back in my day with an old friend as well."

"I knew it we did do something wrong!" The blonde continued.

The Chancellor says, "Okay jokes aside, let's get serious here. Neither of you has done anything wrong on this Island yet."

"Then why call us down here?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

"I want to discuss with you about the entrance exams." The brown haired man said.

"The exams." says a surprised Jake, "But I thought we passed?"

Chancellor Hunter says, "You did, but I wanna go over the scores you two have made. So the easy one to get out of the way is yours, Jake Sunday."

He points to himself, "Me?"

"Yes." The Chancellor takes out a remote as the flat screen tv behind Shaggy and Jake turn on showing the blonde's picture as well as his test results in both portions, "As you can see, you were only able to make a 50 on the written portion, but on the dueling portion you were able to 350. So the only reason you were able to make in was because of the determination you showed during the dueling portion with the testing you were assigned to use against Professor Violet."

The blonde Sunday sighs in a relieved tone, "Well atleast I was able to make it in."

Chancellor Hunter nods as he looks over at Shaggy, "As far as your score goes Shaggy Eclipse, I'm pretty sure you were wondering about the score you received."

He nods, "Yeah, Professor Reign was really surprised when my score showed up on screen, and it kinda left me thinking about for a while."

"Well here is the reason behind it." The brown haired man switches the screen from Jake's picture and score to Shaggy's. It comes to his surprise when he notices the score in both portions of the entrance exams.

A surprised Shaggy says, "Tell me I'm not just seeing things."

"You aren't Shag." The blonde said.

"He is right, the scores are very much true." The Chancellor said, "As you can see the written portion shows that you've scored 400 points, and the dueling portion shows that you've scored 300 points."

"Wait, but it took him until the end to adapt to the deck?" The confused blonde said.

"That's the general idea of the entrance exams." The Chancellor said, "It was to show how well a duelist could adapt to a new deck they've never considered using. You see I was watching all of the duels live, and I carefully observed each one."

"I take it you that you found ours interesting." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

He nods, "Yes I have seen duels like your friend in the past, but you are different Shaggy Eclipse. That final move during your duel against Professor Reign was unlike anything I've ever seen during the entrance exams. Of course you're score on the written portion also took me by surprise, but you aren't the only person that was able to surpass the required score in order enter this island."

"Really?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse as the doors behind him opened.

Shaggy and his friend turn around as a tinted orange mid neck length haired girl with gray eyes, a red shirt that has a baby red eyes black dragon and a baby blue eyes white dragon, creme skirt, and black boots, enters the Chancellor's office. She also looks about the same age as Shaggy and Jake.

"You wanted to see me sir." The orange haired girl asked.

Chancellor Hunter says, "Yes I'd like to introduce you to Shaggy Eclipse and Jake Sunday two new students that just entered The Academy." He looks over at Shaggy and his friend, "Boys this is Rachel Nora a second year student in The Academy."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Shaggy Eclipse." The midnight blue haired boy said.

"And I'm Jake Sunday." says The blonde.

"Nice to meet you two." Rachel said before facing the Chancellor, "Was this all you wanted to see me for Chancellor?"

He shakes his head, "No, but look at the screen?"

"700 points?" the surprised girl said, "From this newcomer, That's unbelievable who'd thought that somebody was able to surpass me."

"What score did you make?" The blonde Sunday asked.

Rachel says, "I made a 666 on my entrance exam."

"Wow that's interesting." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

The Chancellor says, "You know looking over at your score made me realize that you'd be too good to enter The Academy on a first year level base."

"Too good..." Jake said.

Rachel says, "... Wait you can't possibly mean that..."

Chancellor Hunter nods his head, "Yes, Shaggy Eclipse instead of making you a first year student, I'll promote you to a second year student."

"WHAT!" an enraged Rachel said, "Chancellor you didn't grant me that permission when I entered the Academy last year, there's no way a newcomer can instantly become a second year student right on the spot."

"Rachel Nora you've also forgotten about something." The brown haired man said, "You were the youngest student to even enter The Academy."

"The youngest? a surprised Shaggy and Jake said.

"Rachel Nora was only twelve when she entered the Academy last year, and normally a student must be thirteen to enter. However her father is also a Professor, and it was because of him that I gave his daughter the permission to enter."

The blonde says, "Well hold on, but from what I heard you'd never give any permission to anyone to enter the academy like that."

"Let him explain Jake." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

The Chancellor says, "Her father told me that she was a dueling prodigy, and that her deck would prove anything to anyone. That was enough for me to give Rachel a chance to try the entrance exams to see if he meant everything about her. And it turns out that I had underestimated his daughter's ability when she dueled a professor during the exam. However despite her score, she was only allowed to be in the first year like the others."

"But Chancellor you shouldn't allow that. Every student should work their way." Rachel continued.

He says, "I would say the same thing to you too. I could've made you wait another year while waiting for the Academy, but I decided to let you in."

"He does have a point." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

"UGH!" The tinted orange haired complained, "Well if that's all then I'll be heading back to my dorm room."

The Chancellor says, "Actually there's one more thing I'd like for you to do."

"What is it?" says an irritated Rachel.

"Give these wonderful boys a tour around the island?" The brown haired Hunter said.

"But I..." The tinted orange haired girl facepalms, "Fine I'll do it just this once."

The midnight blue haired Eclipse asks, "Is there anything else, you want to let my friend and I know."

"That'll be all." The Chancellor said, "Thank you for your time here."

"My pleasure." Shaggy and his friend said.

The tinted orange haired girl escorts them out of Chancellor Hunter's office, and shows them around the school. First spot where she takes them is the Dueling Arena, it's almost like a smaller version of Duel Stadium because there's only one dueling field instead of multiple ones. She goes over the rules, but Shaggy tells her that Professor Reign already went over them when he and Jake arrived here. The next spot she takes Shaggy and Jake to is the gymnasium where students hang out and play whatever kind of sports after class comes to an end. The third and final thing she shows them is the classrooms, it's almost like a giant college room and a projector showcasing history in regards to duel monsters. After that is taken care of, she takes Shaggy and Jake outside The Academy to show them the rest of Duel Island.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse looks back at the statue, "Hey just out of curiosity, Are those statues suppose to have any meaning behind them?"

Rachel says, "As a matter of fact they do, the kuriboh statue represents first year students, gazelle represents the second year students, levia dragon represents the third year students, tyranno infinity represent the fourth year students, dark magician represents fifth year students, and last but not least, the red eyes black dragon represents the sixth year students."

"Okay that's pretty self explanatory." says The blonde Sunday.

Shaggy says, "Well at least that answers our questions about the statues."

"Now let me show you the three individual dorms." The tinted orange haired girl said.

Shaggy and Jake follow her to first dorm on the Island. The building itself is like a three story apartment that's immersed in brown and white colors. The dorm is also pretty big because of the number of people that live on the island. It also looks like an up to date dorm that's got dozens of rooms with a set of bunkbeds for the student. It's got two desks in each room for students, use their laptops, if they happen to have one, and it's also used for them to do any necessary homework that they may have.

"Woah this place is pretty neat." says an amazed Jake.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "Tell me about it, I could really get used to this."

"Oh, but there is more." Rachel said, "But you might wanna leave your luggage here since it's your dorm room.

"Really?" The two boys said.

She nods, "Yup let me show you the kitchen."

They follow her to the kitchen, and it's kinda small compared to the Academy's. However there is still enough room to fit a lot of people, and it's like subway, you get to make and choose whatever food you'd like to eat.

"So let's go over the basics, you can only have breakfast and dinner here because Lunch requires you to eat at cafeteria in The Academy." Rachel explains, "So for breakfast you can have it from 7:00 am to 9:00 am, and for dinner you can eat from 6:00 to 9:35 PM. Oh did I forget to mention you can pick whicher food you'd like eat in which meal you choose."

"Did you say whatever food?" A happy blonde Sunday said.

"Well duh looser. The orange haired girl said, "Why you would ask such as stupid question like that?"

Shaggy facepalms, "Don't ask."

"I wasn't talking to you." Rachel complained.

"What else do we need to see." Shaggy asks.

Rachel says, "Well I kinda passed through these, but... ugh just come here."

"Okay." The two boys said as they follow her.

They walk back outside and notice two giant metallic duel monster statues. One of them was Kuriboh, and the other was Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts. Both statues were on top of the dorm across from one another as if they were ready to fight.

"That's pretty neat." says The blonde Sunday, "And stop complaining you stupid undeniable thing."

A curious Rachel asks, "What's wrong with him?"

Shaggy says in a unsatisfied tone, "He's kinda crazy."

"Alright well now I'll show you the next place." The light orange haired girl said.

The three of them take about ten minutes before they make it to the other dorm. It looks just like the other dorm except the color is a blue and green. There are also two statues on the roof of the dorm, the first one is Levia Dragon Daedalus and the one across from it is Tyranno Infinity, both of which are in the same position as the Kuriboh and Gazelle statues.

"Could we check and see what's inside?" Jake asks.

She shakes her head, "No you can't."

"How come?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse asks.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to walk inside due to school regulations." Rachel said, "I guess Professor Reign forgot to mention that different year students can not enter another dorm without the permission of a student that lives in that dorm."

"So pretty much since we're first and second year students we can't enter this dorm unless a friend that's a third or fourth year student invites us in." Shaggy concluded.

Rachel nodded, "Exactly."

"Well I think that makes sense." Jake said.

She walks ahead of them, "Now let's move on to the final dorm."

Shaggy and Jake follow her to the last dorm on Duel Island, and this one is different for dozen reasons. There is a white stone bridge that connects a tiny lake to the other side of the island where This final dorm stands. This dorm also has two different statues like the other two dorms, one of them is Dark Magician and the second one is Red Eyes Black Dragon. Like Kuriboh and Gazelle, Levia Dragon and Tyranno Infinity, these two monsters also appear to be ready to fight. The most significant difference is that the dorm itself is like a five star hotel, and it really amazes all three of them.

"Oh I really wish I could be here." The blonde Sunday said.

"Tell me about it." an amazed Shaggy said.

Rachel also says, "Yeah It's really beautiful. Too bad we won't living here for another three years."

"True." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

After this, Rachel shows them the library where they can get their resources for other their homework and classes, along with different varieties of novels for them to read on their spare time. It's also another place where students can hangout if they really wanted to, only they'd need to be a little quiet since it's a library after all. The building itself is like a two story bookstore like Barnes and Noble or Borders.

"Well at least we've got a few different duel monsters on the ceiling." a relieved Jake said, "No offense, but these look a lot better."

"They are the Egyptian Gods of course." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Rachel says, "Okay can we get back to the dorm?"

"Isn't there more, like anything else on the island?" Shaggy asks.

She shakes her head, "Nope that's about it."

"Woah and it's already eight o'clock." The blonde Sunday said.

"Alright then let's head back."

The walk back to the dorm takes about thirty to forty minutes, and by then they walk into the cafe to have dinner. Shaggy makes mexican rice with spicy chicken nuggets, and his friend makes pepperoni pizza. It takes about ten minutes before they sit down at a table by themselves. Then he notices Rachel with a plate of spaghetti and tomato sauce walk past him and his blonde friend.

"Hey Rachel, do you wanna sit by us." Shaggy asks.

She looks at him with a slightly annoyed look, 'What do you want?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to sit with us?" he asks.

Rachel walks away, "Sorry I don't sit with losers, or cheaters in this case."

"I don't get it, she was being nice to us earlier?" a confused Shaggy said.

Jake says, "Well she was following Chancellor Hunter's orders. So it's not like Rachel really had a choice."

"True I just figured that we'd start making new friends that's all." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

"You've got a point." Concedes Jake.

After dinner, Shaggy and his friend switch into the their pajamas and do a couple of things before they head to sleep. Jake reads The House of Hades, and Shaggy sets up his laptop for internet connection. Once he finished setting up the internet, Shaggy turns off the lights, and heads to bed while his friend continues reading.

"You're heading to bed already, Shag?" a confused Jake asks, "I mean It's only 9:35, usually you don't sleep till 11 o'clock."

"Yeah that is true, but I wanna avoid being late to class tomorrow." Shaggy said.

Jake nods as places his book on the desk, "Good point."

* * *

 **It was really interesting when I wrote this chapter because I knew other characters had to be introduced. When the chapter opened up I kinda thought about explaining how they earned those points, and just how different it was for Shaggy and Jake as far as their written exam and their duel exam came into play. At the same time this was also where I introduced Rachel who shares a similar thing with Shaggy and Jake as far as how they entered. One thing I think most of you can say is she's kinda annoying, but that's for a very obvious reasons, but at the same time Rachel giving the tour around the island would show she's not completely selfish if that makes any sense haha. Hope you all enjoyed and as always thanks for reading.**


	4. First Day of Class

**Author's Note: Not gonna say much, but we are at the first day of class as the title suggest.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **First Day of Class**

That next morning, Shaggy was up and ready for his first day in class at The Academy. The blonde however overslept until the time struck eight forty-five, and that's when he had to rush himself in order to get to class on time. Luckily he was able to make it five minutes before class starts, but the downside was that he looked exhausted due to the ending of the book, House of Hades. Shaggy could just a smile away as his friend walk up to the seat standing in front of him.

"Is everything alright, bro?" Shaggy asked.

An exhausted Jake rubs his eyes, "I still can't get over that book?"

The midnight blue haired Eclipse facepalms, "Don't tell me you stayed up last night thinking about how the book ended."

"But that's exactly what happened Shag, that's why I stay up late!"

"Oh brother."

While the conversation between the two friends take place, The Professor walks into the classroom. He's got short brown hair, gold eyes, appears to be fivenine, looks like he's in his early thirties, wears a white shirt with a tie, and black slacks and shoes. The Professor also appears to be wearing glasses. At the same time he faces the students in the classroom, including Shaggy Eclipse and Jake Sunday.

"Good morning everyone I am Professor Capsule, a teacher who will help you learn about the history of duel monsters from the very beginning, like Pegasus discovering the stone tablets in Egypt, or the journey of Yugi Moto becoming the King of Games as well his journey gathering the god cards in Battle City. We will also have days were we gather up in the Dueling Arena for simulation duels to test your skills with your current decks. Not the ones you've used before." The Professor explained, "And this only applies to new students. So How about we start with a quick trivia question."

The blonde complained, "Really I just got here yesterday, and already we're answering questions. What kind of classroom is this?"

"Jake don't cause a scene here, it's only the first day of class." Shaggy said.

He continued, "But still it's kinda ridiculous, I mean already when he enters the Professor enters, he tells us to answer one question!"

"Look let's just wait, and see what he says." The midnight blue haired Eclipse explained to his old time friend.

The orange hair girl in the seat behind them says, "I'll admit your friends gotta point."

"Rachel's in this class too?" a surprised Jake said.

An irritated Rachel says, "No duh, numbskull. It doesn't matter what year you're in, Everybody participates in the same class with the same professor, depending on the days of the course. But it's not that hard to explain."

"Could you two just relax?" An annoyed Shaggy said as he looks at both of them, "It's only the first day of class, so take a chill pill."

"Stop arguing with me." The blonde yelled.

"I'm not arguing with you." Both Shaggy and Rachel yelled.

Jake says, "Not you, I meant ugh. nevermind."

Shaggy says, "Just relax, and listen to what The Professor has to say."

"Hey, you there with the blue shirt." The Professor pointed.

Shaggy looks over at everyone, and points to himself, "Are you talking me?"

He nods, "Yes could you answer this trivia question for me." The Professor asked kindly, "What is the weakness to Winged Kuriboh's special ability?"

"Well It's quite simple. A winged Kuriboh has an effect that allows the play to take zero battle damage, but the effect doesn't apply when you use either dark hole or Raigeki which destroys all monsters on the opponent's field including Winged Kuriboh."

The Professor thinks, "Interesting strategy. Okay who can tell me how to negate the ability to summon fusion monsters?"

Shaggy raises his hand, but realizes that somebody else had beat him to it. A red haired girl with gold eyes, who wears a yellow shortsleeve t-shirt, a jeans fabric jacket on top, and black shorts with pink boots. One look at her, and he knew that she was determined to answer Professor Capsule's question.

The Professor says, "Yes could you answer the question?"

"Well fusion monsters are technically considered special summons, and there are several cards you can use to negate them. One of them is Solemn Judgment a card that requires you to pay half your life points to negate the summon, and if I remember correctly, the second card is Trap Hole." The red haired explained.

The blue haired Eclipse is a bit thrown off, and thinks to himself, _"Now there is something you don't see everyday."_

The blonde Sunday says, "Hey Shaggy, are you okay?"

Shaggy snaps out of it,"Yeah of course I'm alright."

"I'm sorry, but half of your answer was correct, and that was Solemn Judgment, however Trap Hole only affects monsters that are flip summoned or normal summoned. That means that special summons aren't affected by Trap Hole." Professor Capsule explained, "Now for the third question, what is one card that can't be destroyed by anything due to it's effect. This card also isn't an Egyptian God Card either."

The students are surprised because Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor, & Winged Dragon of Ra were the cards that came to their mind. Even the blonde Sunday, and the light orange haired Nora are a bit thrown off by his question. They even look over at Shaggy, who is leaving himself guessing for the answer itself.

"What do you think it is?" Jake asked.

Rachel says, "I doubt he knows what the answer is. Even I don't know what it is."

The Professor looks over a their faces, "Well can anyone answer this question for me?"

A hand is raised in the air as the students in class notice it. Rachel and Jake look surprised when they notice that the hand is from Shaggy Eclipse.

"Yes sir, could you answer the question?" The brown haired Capsule asked.

A grin appears on his face as he answers, "Yes the monster that can't be destroyed by card effects other than the Egyptian God cards is none other than Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon; oh and by the way, the name is Shaggy... Shaggy Eclipse."

The name itself leaves a deep silence in the room as The Professor drops his microphone, Jake and Rachel are the only ones who aren't surprised. Although this begins to bother the midnight blue haired Eclipse as he notices the expression on their faces, especially the Professor.

"Is something wrong?" Shaggy asked.

One of the students say, "That's the hardest question, nobody's been able to answer it."

Another on says, 'Yeah I agree, you must've had some dumb luck."

"I think he cheated." Rachel complained.

"Oh great not this thing again." The blonde Sunday disappointed me, "Ow and will you stop poking me, please?"

"Hey relax everyone, I just introduced myself that's all."

The Professor says, "Shaggy Eclipse, I'm surprised you were able to answer that question after giving it some thought."

"Well I did, but it was just a matter of a guess." The midnight blue haired Eclipse explained to Professor Capsule, "Although I did narrow down the possibility with the Blue Eyes Dragon."

"As many of you new students don't know. The person who answers this question correctly is able to get out of class early along with the three of their friends. The results however don't apply to the other students until they get each of their questions right." Capsule explained to the class.

A surprised Shaggy says, "That's pretty sweet."

"Does that mean..." A shocked Jake said.

He nods, "Yup we get to leave class early."

"Yay no more stupid ridiculous questions to go through in class." A rejoiced Jake said.

They walk out of the classroom along with Rachel who apparently has things to do at the dorm. At the same time she also calls him the biggest cheat on campus because he was able to skip a year ahead unlike everyone else. This alone leaves Shaggy confused about their dorm mate, as he looks over at his blonde friend.

"What's wrong with her?" a confused Shaggy asks.

The blonde Sunday thinks, "Maybe she just hates you."

"Nah I don't believe that." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said, "Although it does kinda make sense with the way she's been acting of course."

A voice says, "Um excuse me."

They turn around, and realize that it's the red haired girl from the class. For some reason, she seems to be a little timid about something as she puts her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

She scratches her head embarrassingly, "Oh so sorry about that, I was just kinda zoning off for a second."

"It's all good, but what is it you want?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse asked.

The red haired sighs, "Introductions first, I'm Cherry Valkyrie, and I could really use your help for something."

* * *

 **The chapter was shorter then the previous 3, but obviously that's because I like keeping you guys guessing in what's gonna happen** **next. However, since some of you have probably read this chapter before you know the next one is being uploaded simultaneously up to where I originally left off. Hope you all enjoyed and as always guys thanks for reading.**


	5. Aiding Classmates

**Author's Note: only thing I can say is enjoy for now haha.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Aiding Classmates**

Due to the fact that, Shaggy was able to get of class early along with his best friend, and another classmate, They decide to head to the cafeteria where they along with fifteen other people are present. Although their attention focuses towards them which leaves them nervous, and confused.

"Why are they giving me that stare?" says a muddled Shaggy.

Jake laughs hysterically, "Wait are you nervous?"

"Well you see Shaggy, we were all impressed by your duel during the enterance exams at Duel Stadium over." The red haired Valkyrie said.

One of them says, "OMG, he looks even cuter in person."

Jake complains, "Hey what about me, I'm his best friend."

The other students says, "Well you're kinda cute, but not as cute as him."

"Ughh that's just great." says The blonde Sunday.

Cherry pats his shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it, Jake. I say we just have some fun, "

"Speaking of which, what did you need my help for?" Shaggy asked.

Cherry explains to him about the students including herself that need help with their dueling decks. One student mentions up that he has deck filled with more monster cards then spell or trap cards. Another one says he uses a deck consisted of cards that don't work well together, like wing beast monsters with spell and trap cards that associate with non-wing beast monsters. Several other students also bring up similar scenarios, and that's when Shaggy understands why Cherry needed his help.

"It seems to me that you need to strengthen your dueling decks." says a determined Shaggy.

One classmate says, "You're exactly right, man."

A confused Jake says, "Wait a minute, if you're dueling decks aren't effective than how did you guys make into the academy?"

"You should know that by now. All of us used the testing decks during the exams, but when we used our actual decks they weren't as effective." Another student said.

Cherry says, "... That doesn't mean we lose our duels, but the strategies we come up with aren't as skillful against the top duelists in The Academy."

"I see then." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" The red haired Valkyrie asked.

Shaggy instantly stares at The cards in Cherry's pouch, "Let me see your deck, Cherry."

"Okay." Cherry takes her cards out, and hands it to him.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse looks over her dueling deck. He finds several monster cards that don't match in her deck like winged kuriboh, Marauding Captain, Beaver Warrior Sabersaurus, Mobius The Frost Monarch, Elemental Hero Clayman, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Ojama Yellow, etc. For spell cards she's only got, Mountain, Axe of Despair, Megamorph, Mystical Space Typhoon, Harpies Feather Duster, Horn of The Unicorn. For trap cards Cherry's got, Trap Jammer, Royal Decree, Threatening Roar, Sakuretsu Armor, Thunder of Ruler. After looking over her deck, he hands it back to her, and looks over at somebody elses deck. Ultimately he finds the same problems as Cherry's deck, but Shaggy also found cards compatible for both decks.

"Cherry, and Derek why don't you guys look over each other decks." An confidant Shaggy said, "Then find cards that would work for your decks."

She nods, "Okay."

"I like that idea." Derek said.

Jake says, "I'd suggest that everybody else do the same thing as these two."

"My friends got a point." a surprised Shaggy said.

Shaggy and his friend enjoy seeing their classmates interacting with one another to determine the cards they need for their decks. Cherry and Derek spend about five minutes before they move onto to another person to trade cards with. This process takes everybody, excluding Shaggy and Jake, about thirty minutes to an hour. Each person ends up pleased with the cards that they've traded with one another.

"So what should we do now?" Derek asks.

A grin appears on Jake's face, "How about we test it out with a duel."

Shaggy says, "Yeah I think that's a great idea."

"Okay which kinda dueling do you have in mind?" The red haired Valkyrie asked.

"Either ya'll can use the duel disks or just duel at the tables, the decision is completely yours." The midnight blue haired Eclipse said.

Derek says, "Sounds smart."

The blonde Sunday looks at Shaggy, "Hey if you don't mind Shag, could I duel somebody?"

"Sure, but why would..." He stops before realizing something, "Oh wait a minute you wanna showcase your improved deck don't you?"

"That's exactly my point." a confidant Jake nods.

One classmate asks, "Heya Shaggy, could I duel you?"

"Sure, just know it's not my actual deck." The midnight blue haired Eclipse explained.

The classmate nods, "Sure, I'd wanna duel at a table instead."

"I'm totally up for that." He said.

Cherry says, "Hey I actually wanted to duel him."

"Sorry Cherry, but why don't you duel Jake. He's got something that he's been wanting to test. Plus since you just revamped your deck I think it'd be an insane duel." Shaggy Explained to the red haired teen.

The blonde Sunday crosses his hands, "You know he does have a point."

Everybody else decides to duel at the tables while Jake and Cherry get into positions as they put on their duel disks. A strong courageous look appears on both of their faces, to the point where even Shaggy observes the duel.

"Alright, Cherry, you ready for this?" an assertive Jake asked.

A grin appears on her face, "Oh I've been ready."

Both students activate their duel disks.

Jake and Cherry say, "It's time to Duel."

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter in particular I knew where it was going to go since the conversation between the Chancellor and Shaggy and Jake were going to go regarding their duel in the Entrance Exams. Of course since the chapter was centered around Shaggy I thought having some students look up to him for advise after he showcased the skills he had in the first chapter, and at the same time show his intelligence as duelist. As for Jake I think the best way to describe it is even though his attention is less shined then Shaggy in this chapter; that giving him a spotlight with what he can do best. With dueling as how it was represented in chapter 1 and show another contrast between Shaggy and Jake as to how they handle the subject of Duel Monsters. Final thing I can say is the ending for me is the perfect transition from changing focus from Shaggy to Jake with the story structure. Hope you all enjoyed, and as always thanks for reading.**


	6. Valkyrie's Wind

**Author's Note: It's been a few chapters since a duel's happened, and what better way then with Jake Sunday and Cherry Valkyrie to showcase what they're both made of.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Valkyrie's Wind**

The two duelists draw cards until they each have five. Jake observes his hand as does Cherry Valkyrie. She skims over the cards in her hand, Enemy Controller, Watapon, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Reflect, and Swords of Revealing Lights. Cherry looks pretty confident with the cards she holds.

"If you don't mind, I'll start the duel." says a determined Cherry draws a card from her deck; it's White Magician Pikeru, "I summon White Magician Pikeru." a hologram of the duel monster appears with 1200 ATK and 0 DEF, and she throws a card into the slot, "And I'll place a card face down to end my turn."

Jake draws, "It's my move." He glances over at the cards in his hand, Graceful Dice, Brain Control, Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV4, Kunai With Chain, Zero Gravity, and Magical Mallet, "Alright I summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV4." The duel monster appears with 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF, "and I place one card face down to end my turn. It's your move Cherry."

She smiles and draws from her deck, Why thank you, Jake." it's Wave Motion Cannon, Cherry activates it, "I play the spell card Wave Motion Cannon." The hologram of the spell card appears on the field which leaves Jake confused.

"Wave Motion Cannon?" The blonde Sunday said.

The redhead nods, "Yup thanks to this spell I can special summon a Level 6 or lower monster from my deck." a card glows from her deck, "So I summon Injection Fairy Lily." a nurse with a giant injection appears on the field with 400 ATK and 1500 DEF.

"In..." Jake looks constipated, "Whatever you do please don't poke that needle at me."

Cherry laughs cutely, "Sorry Jake, I pay 2000 points to give Injection Fairy Lily 3000 additional attack points." Fairy Lily's attack increases from 400 to 3400 ATK, "and now I attack Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 4."

Injection Fairy Lily destroys Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV 4. This causes Jake's life points drop from 4000 to 2200.

"And then I'll have White Magician Pikeru attack your life points directly." says a confident Cherry as Pikeru uses her staff to whack Jake on the head.

His life points drop from 2200 to 1000, however it jumps to 1300 life points instead.

"Wait how did your life points increase by 300?" Cherry asked.

Jake points to a card, "I used Kunai With Chain to increase Horus LV4's attack from 1600 to 2100 before Lily destroyed him, and with that some of my life points were spared in the process. So continue with your move."

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." The redhead said as a facedown appears behind her two monster cards. Injection Fairy Lily's attack points drop from 3400 to 400 ATK.

"Here goes nothing." Jake draws from his deck, and looks at the cards he draws Monster Reborn. Here, excitement appears on the blonde Sunday's face, "Sweet I play the spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV4." The Dragon reappears on the field with his original attack points, "and next I play Magical Mallet to shuffle my hand to my deck, and redraw the same number of cards."

"Interesting move." says a curious Cherry.

Jake does just that, and draws, Level Up, Level Copy, Graceful Dice, and Spell Absorption, and activates one of them, "I play the spell card Level Up, which will change Horus from a LV 4 monster to Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6." It incinerates into flames, and Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV 6 with 2300 ATK and 1600 DEF, "Then I play the spell card Graceful Dice, and with this depending on the role will determine how high Horus's attack receives."

A random dice appears, and lands on a 2.

The blonde Sunday grins, "Sweet Horus's attack doubles."

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV 6 Attack increases from 2300 to 4600.

"Wait if that's at 4600, and it attacks Lily then that means..." A surprised Cherry said.

Jake laughs with excitement, "That's right, now Horus The Black Flame Dragon destroy her monster." The blonde's monster attacks Cherry's Injection Fairy Lily.

The Dragon destroys Lily, but Cherry's Life points don't drop.

"Wait a second, you should've lost the duel." A confused Jake said, "Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6 has 4600 Attack, and you've only got 2000 Life points left."

Cherry points to her facedown card, "I used the trap card Reflect which means any damage I take is targeted towards you instead of me."

"Then that means..." Jake looks shocked.

She grins, "Yup you lose this duel Jake."

Jake's Life points drop from 1300 to 0. At the same time he stands on his knee due to the damage he took from Cherry's face down card. The students present are left with an awe from their duel.

"Damn, I lost." Jake said in a disappointed tone.

Cherry sticks her hand out to his, "That was a great duel Jake, thanks for being a pal in testing out my improved deck." She looks over at Shaggy, "I gotta say though your friend seems to know his stuff around deck building."

The blonde sunday laughs while scratching his head, "That's Shags for you alright. Always finding ways to build, work, and improve upon decks."

"Come on, don't exaggerate yourself Cherry." a kind hearted Shaggy says while walking towards her and his best friend, "I mean based on what I saw, your deck's only scratched the surface. It can do a lot more."

Cherry's eyes widen, "You're joking right?"

Shaggy laughs, "Ask the person I just dueled." He points to the student that challenged. The look on the student's face is petrified.

"What happened Luke?" a curious Cherry asks.

He stutters, "Y.. You don't want to know."

* * *

 **Some of you may've wondered why the duel was in a short compared to how they were in first two chapters, and I wanted to showcase Jake's weakness as a** **duelist. Yes, He is a good duelist, but there is always a saying that a good duelist needs to also perform good strategy, and even though Jake had his moments, that final moment when he called out Horus to attack should've been the moment was where his flaw was in the duel. At the same time it also shows just what kinda improvement Cherry's deck had after the advice she got from Shaggy. As for the ending, obviously I've done that on purpose and what Shaggy did in the offscreen duel against Luke. Don't worry you'll see what it is pretty soon given where I'm taking the story. The chapter will be out sometime on Thursday or Friday, or Saturday, or Sunday, or Monday. My other stories for those of you who know are on Hiatus simply due to my focus on my book, and my main reason for this is to get my excitement up for Dark Side of Dimensions. The Other stories will resume after I finish writing my book, hope you all enjoy and as always thanks for reading.**


	7. Modulation

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not posting the** **next chapter on the day I initially had planned. Truth is I did have Chapter 7 complete, but it didn't turn out as well as I would've hoped so I decided to scrap the chapter I had, and instead worked on this chapter in its place so I hope you all enjoy. One thing I wanna say is this chapter shifts focus to Jake.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Modulation**

Sitting in the middle sections of the bleachers, Jake analyzes the three duels taking place in the Duel Arena. Of the three he focuses on the duel closest to him between his best friend Shaggy, and Bruce Bennett, a first year student with fair skin, blue hair, a pink t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Within the dueling field, Shaggy's only holding two cards in his hand with Different Dimension Dragon in Attack mode,1200, and a card face down. His life points currently stand at 2200. His opponent, Bruce, holds three cards in his hand with X-Head Cannon in Attack mode, 1800, and Y-Dragon Head in Attack mode, 1500. His life points currently stand at 3700.

" _Duel's getting really intense down there." The spirit of Armed Dragon Lv3 appears next to Jake, "Wonder how he is gonna make it through?."_

Jake casually says, "I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve."

The blonde Sunday witnesses Bruce chuckle, "Well my friend it's been fun, but I think this duel is over."

"Show me what you got." Shaggy crosses his hands.

"Be careful of what you wish for." Bruce activates a spell card, "I play Monster reborn to bring back my Z-Metal Tank." a holographic form of Z-Metal Tank appeared next to

It's other counter parts with 1500 ATK and 1300 DEF.

 _The duel spirit covers his mouth and gasps , "Wait X,Y and Z?"_

"That could only mean one thing." Jake places his hand over his chin as he looks over at an unphased Shaggy, "I hope Shaggy's got something off his sleeve."

Bruce clenches his hand into a fist and raises it in the air, "Now I combine my three cards together." The holograms of all three machines combine together into one, "Now come forth XYZ Dragon Cannon." The fusion monster appears on the field with 2800 ATK and 2600 DEF.

Shaggy has nothing to say upon facing the monster.

 _Armed Dragon Lv3 pokes Jake's shoulder a couple times, "ughh Jake...?"_

Jake also says, "Just watch."

"Now I will use XYZ Dragon Cannon special ability to destroy your face down card." Bruce points to Shaggy's face down card, "With your face down out of the way I can now attack Different Dimension Dragon." The hologram monster charges its attack as he proclaims, "Cannon fire storm."

The attack strikes Shaggy's monster, but is still left standing, "Don't forget about my Dragon's special ability it can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack or higher." Shaggy stated as his life points drop from 2200 to 600 points.

 _Armed Dragon Lv3 says confidently, "I think we're about to get a winner."_

Jake shows a hopeful look at the duel, "Come on bro."

"Go ahead and make your final move Shaggy Eclipse." The first year students states in a cocky tone.

Shaggy draws a card from his deck and looks over at his hand, and plays the card he just drew , "I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex." A holographic version of the spell card appeared, "With this I ditch one card from my hand and destroy all monsters on your side of the field so XYZ is now destroyed." A small lightning destroys Bruce's fusion monster from the field as the spell card disappears, "And next I sacrifice my Different Dimension Dragon." The dragon glows and shatters into millions of pieces of light that form into one, "Now come forth White Horned Dragon."

A hologram of the dragon shows itself within the dual bearing a closer look to that of Red Eyes Black Dragon with its color being red. It's neck, claws, and mouth almost appears to be closer to that of Slifer the Sky Dragon. What stands out about the creature is the white horn in the center of his forehead. It's attack points at 2200 and its defense points at 1400. Shaggys new monster also appears next to him as well as it let out a loud roar towards his opponent.

" _Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the same card he used against you?" The duel spirit asks._

Jake briefly laughs, "Yup, and if I know Shaggy the way I think I do then he's got this in the bag."

Bruce shrugs his shoulders, "So you managed to summon another monster big deal, I'll still have more life points."

"Yes that's true, but you're forgetting about special effects." Shaggy restates as he points to Bruce's duel disk, "You see White Horned Dragon can remove up to five spell cards from your graveyard and it gets 500 points for each one, and last I checked you had four."

A white aura glows around White Horned Dragon as his attack raises from 2200 to 4200 ATK.

His opponent takes a step back, "4200 then that means..."

"That's right" Shaggy says confidently as points directly at Bruce, "White Horned Dragon finish off the rest of his life points."

White Horned Dragon attacks Bruce directly causing him to fall off his knees as his life points drop from 3700 to 0 as The monster holograms completely completely disappear from the dueling field.

"Aw man." Bruce says unenthusiastically.

Jake notices Shaggy stretch his hand to his opponent, "That was a great duel Bruce"

The look from Bruce's face quickly shifts to a smile as he brings himself up, "It was, but I feel like I could've done better especially with someone of your caliber."

"Ah that's nothing to be ashamed of." Shaggy states wholeheartedly, "See just cause you lost this duel doesn't mean you should think it's the end of the world. All I can say is improve your deck and keep trying again and again until you've got it down."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks a bunch Shaggy." Bruce says hopefully as he walks away casually while waving his hand back as he met up with his friends.

Shaggy mimics the same gestures, "Anytime."

" _Quite a comeback " Armed Dragon Lv3 says impressively._

"I told you to..." Jake realizes that there are people giving him an awkward stare, "Ugh now you've embarrassed me in front of everyone that's here."

 _The duel spirit bursts with laughter, "I think it's funny."_

"Save me of my image." Jake begs.

 _Armed Dragon Lv3 continues as it slowly disappears, "What image..."_

After that moment, Jake takes a quick sigh then walks down the steps to meet up with his friend outside of the dueling arena. Shaggy just stands there sitting against the wall until he spots the blonde Sunday walking towards him.

"That was a great duel Shaggy." Jake says.

Shaggy exchanges fist bump with him, "Well I guess you could call it luck of the draw I mean if it wasn't for White Horned Dragon I would've probably lost."

Jake can't help, but laugh at what he just said, "Even if it was just that most of it is based on how you built your deck, and obviously that's what helped you in the end."

"That is true especially since nobody besides Luke has faced the monster I've got from my deck." Shaggy says while looking at his deck.

Jake knows what he's referring to, "I'm surprised you haven't decided to use it against anyone else after that."

"Well I just haven't had the best luck in pulling him from my deck especially when it comes to its requirement." Shaggy explained.

"You do bring up a good point." Jake says as he notices several classmates walking into the cafeteria to their left outside of the dueling arena, "So did you wanna grab some lunch?"

Shaggy's stomach starts to growl, "Does that answer your question?"

"Why yes it..." Jake cuts off his word after hearing his stomach growl.

A sense of awkwardness rises from this, but immediately is overtaken by laughter from the two friends as they walk to the cafeteria. All the students there are having similar dishes for their lunch meal. A veggie or chicken sandwich with either hashbrowns or fish sticks, mashed potatoes, and some kind fruit be it apple, bananas, grapes, orange, cherries, strawberries, or even pineapples. Jake gets a veggie sandwich with hashbrowns, mashed potatoes and a couple strawberries. His friend, on the other hand, gets a spicy chicken sandwich with hashbrowns and one banana. Jake scours for a place to sit and there is one completely clear in the far left across from the food stands. The two friends sit on opposite sides from one another as they casually enjoying their respective lunch meals. Each one casually let out a tiny embarrassing burps, but instantly laugh it over with the other students present.

"Can you believe we've only been on Duel Island for a few weeks now?" Shaggy asks

"Yeah I know and not too much has happened.." Jake laughs at his friend while remembering, "Well aside from how everyone treats you."

The midnight blue haired Eclipse scratches the back of his head, "I'm still not sure how I entirely feel about it. Don't get me wrong I always got my fair share of praise on dueling, but this is just.. Well different."

"Hey guys." A familiar sweet voice says closely from where they're currently sitting.

Jake and his friend turn around to see the red haired Valkyrie place her plate on the table as she sits with them.

"Hey Cherry." Shaggy says nonchalantly.

Cherry takes a bite out of her hashbrown, "So what's going on with you guys?"

"Not much..." Jake takes a small sip from his water bottle, "Shaggy just got done with a duel not that long ago."

The blonde Sunday quickly sees her glancing at him, "Oh and I take it he was able to pull another victory."

"More or less." Jake says while putting his bottle on the plate.

Shaggy continues to scratch his head, "Come one guys we've been over this before I just get lucky when it comes my duel victories."

"Oh now you're just being modest." Cherry giggles at the tone in his friend's voice, "Your skill sets not just from the entrance exams, but also as a duelist is what's giving you the attention, and honestly I think you deserve it."

"I guess it'll just take some time in getting use to." Shaggy places his sandwich down on the plate.

Jake sets his plate aside, "So anyway Cherry how did the exam go for you?"

She chews on her food before gulping it down, "It was a bit challenging since it revolves around history, and that isn't even my best subject."

"I'm sure you did just fine." Jake says as he shrugs his shoulders, "Besides it only counts for like 15% of the class grade."

"Well 15% still matters." Cherry points out.

The blonde sunday slightly shifts his head, "I guess that's true."

"Don't forget to highlight the important info in class and just before an exam hits." Shaggy explains to them.

The redhead smiles away, "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"So do you guys have anything going after lunch?" Jake says while taking a bite from his strawberry.

Shaggy takes another sip from his water, "Well I promised a few classmates I would test duel their decks today after I gave them advice on what to fix."

"Well knowing it'll probably work.." Jake says as he looks over at the redhead, "I mean look at Cherry, in just about 3 weeks almost everyone's been impressed with her duels win or loss and it's all because of you."

"Aww now you're making me blush.." Cherry says with her cheeks turning red.

Shaggy laughs at her response, "Well he does have a point, Cherry you have become a better duelist within the last few weeks."

Jake notices her moves the side of her back while looking at Shaggy, "Thanks that really means alot to me."

He casually smiles at her, "Don't mention it."

"Oh before I forget, I've been stuck on this reading assignment Professor Capsule gave us, so would you mind stopping by to help after you finish the test duels?"

Shaggy finishes his water, "Sure I'd love to help."

"Sweet." Cherry says with a jittery smile on her face.

Jake looks the other way with a sigh, "Is everything alright bro?"

"Well the reason I asked is because a new shipment of cards came by the card center today, and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come along?"

Shaggy facepalms at his response, "Oh yeah that's right I forgot to get you one before class today, and last I check there were maybe fifteen of them left."

"Fifteen ah man..." He says depressingly.

The redhead puts her hand on his shoulder, "Don't look so down on yourself, I don't mind making a quick stop to the shop before we go see Shaggy's test dueling the other classmates."

"Yeah man it's no big deal, I don't have to be in the duel arena until about an hour from now." Shaggy explained.

Excitement arises as Jake's smiles with joy, "Sweets let's get there now."

"Umm.." Chery says awkwardly, "Shouldn't we finish eating beforehand."

Jake notices Shaggy glance at his leftover, "Yeah let's finish it now."

"Agreed." Jake noded as he bites on his sandwich.

It takes Jake about six minutes to finish eating his lunch while Shaggy and Cherry take about twelves minutes. From there, he rushes out of the Academy only for his friends to catch up with amount of jogging they're doing because of him. The amount of adrenaline pumping through his vein is ridiculous, but this is important to him it's just something he can't slow down about. As far as he can remember, The Card Center's is on the way to the first-second year dorm, and the third-fourth year dorm just fourteen miles away before anybody can cross the bridge to the fifth-sixth year dorm. Thankfully it's not far from everyone to reach even from The Academy's distance. Eight minutes is all it takes for Jake to make it to the Card Center, and his friends about ten to catch up.

"You gotta slow down bro..." Shaggy catches his breath.

"Cherry wipes the sweat off her forehead, "Seriously you should be lucky I'm wearing boots and not heels."

He gives off an embarrassing smiling, "Sorry guys.." As he looks at a small house like building ahead of him, "Let's go."

Each of them push the clear glass-like door to enter the Card Center, and immediately Jake scans everything in sight. Behind the desk, Jake notices a young woman around his age with blonde hair and violet color eyes and she wears a silky creme color shirt with black capris pants on.

"Hi welcome to Card Center, I'm Daisy Rhodes if there's anything you need help with just come ask me." The young girl states kindley.

To his right there was a stack of various magazines, some relating to Duel Monsters and some of famous celebrities, against the wall. To his right are an empty rack with a duel monsters pack sign on the wall. A single look in the center of the shop and the same thing happens. It takes him a few second before He falls on his knees while facing his head on the ground.

"Ah man we're too late." The blonde Sunday complains as he smacks his fist at the ground. Jake feels a tap on his shoulder, but he brushes it away, "I'm sorry we came all this way for nothing."

The duel spirit snickers as Jake sees him sitting next to the wall.

"What are you laughing at?" He cries.

 _The spirit of Armed Dragon points the small section next to him, "You're so stupid." As he slowly fades away from the background._

Jake squints his eyes to view what's in front of him. At an instant his face starts to glow while he rushes to the wall without thought as places his hands against the wall, "There's only one left." He places his hand together and looks at the building, "Thank you."

Shaggys sighs, "You sure got lucky."

"Yeah you were starting to embarrass us by weeping on the floor like that." Cherry adds on.

He shows off the goofy smile, "I'm sorry guys."

"Just don't talk to yourself like that again." She says calmly.

Jake laughs to himself, "That's gonna be hard, but.." He looks over at the pack and reaches out for it, "Let's get what I've came for."

His heart starts pumping as his hands grab the only duel monsters pack on the shelf as sweat breaks off from skin. The moment comes to him as he lays his hands on the pack while another hand grabs hold of it at the sametime. His immediate focus shifts towards the other person standing across from him.

"Uh excuse me that's my pack your holding." Jake asks.

All Jake can see is the back of the student's curly ginger hair. The only other thing in his sights as far as appearances goes is lime color shirt with creme color denim shorts. He turns his face to the blonde Sunday, and it looks kinda tan while his eyes showcase a white snow like color within his iris.

The other student uses the pack like a fan, "Sorry, but this one was all by itself for me to grab."

He puts his hand over his forehead, "I got here first so it's mine."

"Well it's not my fault you were too slow to grab it in time." The ginger gives off the smart guy remark to him.

"Why you.." Jake can feel rage in his voice as he attempts to strike a punch to the other kid's face.

That is before he notices his fist being caught within Shaggy's grasp, "Hold on bro you're taking it a little too far."

"Too far! Bro he took the pack I was about to grab." Jake protests.

The ginger uses his finger to pull down his eye bag with his tongue sticking out, "It's not my fault you were too slow to grab it in time."

Jake's ready to say something until he notices Cherry's hands stretching to him and to the other kid, "Guys there's no point in arguing over a pack of cards."

"Oh no there most certainly is." Jake shakes his head as he pushes Chery to the side as he points to the guy in front of him, "I came to get that pack, and I'm not leaving without it."

The other students squints his eye sadistically, "Well too bad, I got it first."

"Are you saying you're afraid of a little challenge?" The blonde Sunday asks.

He laughs at Jake's statement, "Excuse me you want me to challenge some rookie duelist like yourself get real."

"If you're as good as you say you are then face me and the winner will get the pack fair and square." Jake explains as he extends his hand forward, "How does that sound?".

The ginger shakes his hand while nodding his head, "You've got a deal."

"If that's the case then you the pack will just have to sit with Daisy.." Shaggy says as he grabs the pack from the student and gives her the pack to hold on to.

Daisy nods, "It sure sounds like a fair deal to me."

 _5 minutes later..._

In the field from the right of the Card Center, Jake and his opponent glare at one another while notices Shaggy, Cherry, and Daisy watch from the sidelines.

"Before we begin this duel, may I know who my opponent is?" Jake asks casually.

His opponent sticks his thumb out from his fist and points at himself like a cool kid, "The name's Elias Defresca." He extends his hand towards Jake, "And you are Jake Sunday the best friend of Shaggy Eclipse right?"

"Ugh yeah who doesn't know that.." Jake says with an attitude.

Elias chuckles, "Then this should be a good match considering you're his friend."

Jake tilts his head at ninety degrees as he activates his duel disk, "Yeah whatever."

His opponent activates his duel disk too as they both say, "It's time to duel."

Jake's life points start at 4000.

Elias's life points start at 4000.

The two duelists draw cards until they each have five. Jake observes his hand as does Elias. He skims over the cards in his hand, Silent Swordsman Lv3, Silent Magician Lv4, Book of Moon, Divine Strike, and Level Replication, and leaves a grin on his face, "I'll start things off by summoning Silent Magician Level 4." a hologram of the hologram appears with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF, and he showcases a spell card, "Now I play the spell card Level Replication." A hologram of the spell briefly appear, "With this I can summon a level monster from my deck with the same level as the one that's on my side of the field." A single card from his deck slot starts to glow as he grabs it and quickly places it on the duel disk as the winds start to gust, "So come out Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 4." A hologram of the dragon appears on the field as it shoots down from the sky with a screech as it showcases 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF, and he places a card in his spell/trap zone, "Next I'll play a card face down and let you go."

"Wow two monsters on the first turn, I wonder what he's got." A curious Cherry answers.

Shaggy looks over at Jake's opponent, "I'm more curious about his opponent."

Elias examines the cards he has in his hand, "So you managed to summon two monster on the first turn big deal." He plays a car on the monster zone, "I summon Alien Shocktrooper." A hologram of the monster appears with 1900 ATK and 800 DEF, "Now go and destroy his Silent Magician Lv4."

Alien Shocktrooper destroys Silent Magician Lv4. This drops Jake's life points from 4000 to 3100.

"Then I'll lay a card face down and let you go." The ginger student says with a confident look on his face.

Jake brushes off his shoulder while drawing a card, "That was a decent move, but..." He takes a look at the card from the top of his deck and simply inserts it into his duel disk for the moment, "I activate the spell card Level Boost." The hologram of the spell card appears next to Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv4 as its body glow darker, "Thanks to this any monster that has level in the name gets double of its original attack points." His monster's attack points increase from 1600 to 3200, "And Horus Lv4 destroy his monster now destroy Alien Shocktrooper."

Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv4 destroys Alien Shocktrooper. This drops Elias' life points from 4000 to 2700.

The ginger clinches his fist, "You got lucky there Sunday, but now.." His face down card reveals itself, "I activate the trap card Pain Reflection; thanks to this trap card whatever damage I take also gets transfered to use as well."

His eyes widen to Elias' words, "Say what?"

"You heard me so prepare to also take your monsters attack as well." Elias announces striking his fist in the air.

Jake covers his eyes as his life points drop from 3100 to 1800.

"Oh no, more than half of Jake's life points are gone thanks to that trap." Cherry says in a surprise tone.

"He knows what he's doing, if anything it's part of his plan." The midnight blue haired Eclipse says casually."

Jake just laughs at the situation.

"What's so funny?" Elias says confusingly until a bright light shines in the sky.

The blonde Sunday overhears his friend say, "The stage is almost here."

"Jake what's going on.." He realizes it's coming from his opponent's monster, "Why is your monster radiating fire light across his body."

In a cocky tone he answers with, "You forget My dragon is level monster and when it destroys a monster on your side of the field I can sacrifice it to bring out a stronger monster in its place." The fire surrounding its body extinguishes showcasing a new form of Jake's monster as he crosses his hand, "I give you Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 6, and with that I'll end my turn."

"About time." Elias says annoyed as he draws his card and places it on his duel disk, "I activate the spell card Reptilianne Screech." A hologram of the spell card appears briefly, "Now depending on the roll of the die I can any reptile monster between level 1 and level 6 from either my hand or deck so go." A die randomly appears in the center as it rolls on six, "Bingo, now I can summon a level six reptile from my hand." He places the card on the monster card son, "So come worth Reptilianne Medusa." A hologram version of the monster appears on the field with 2200 ATK and 800 DEF.

"Oh please that monster's still weak against my dragon." A smart alec Jake states his opponent while the dragon roars.

Elias points to the card, "You're still forgetting about special effect. You see when this card is one the field I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard." He does so before pointing to Jake's monster, "And my opponents monster drops to zero attack points." Which means..."

"Don't tell me..." The blonde Sunday looks over at his monster seeing it's attack at zero.

Elias laughs, "Yes this duel is over." He moves his hand aside, "Reptilianne Medusa destroy his dragon and end this duel now."

Reptilianne Medusa destroys Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv6 as a tiny smokescreen surrounds Jake within it. The only one anyone can see is Elias standing with his hands cross with a smug smile on his face.

"There's no way he could've survived an attack like that." Daisy states while adjusting fixing her bangs .

"I don't know if it's even possible." Cherry says worryingly.

Shaggy just says, "Come on Jake you've got this."

The smokescreen begins to clear as a worn out Jake appears to be standing on his feet panting, and he can tell everyone but Shaggy are stunned.

Cherry sighs in relief, "He's still standing."

Daisy says, "After an attack like that?"

"It's all part of his plan." Shaggy continues to say confidently.

The smile on Jake's face never wears off from the duel especially after hear his best friend as he starts to laugh once more. His life points remain at 650 points.

One look at his opponent, and Jake notices his eyebrow raise, "Hold on his a minute there's no way you could've survived that your life points were at 1800 and my monster was at 2200 hundred you should've lost the duel."

The blonde Sunday sighs in disbelief, "Oh brother, what was the word you just used special effect right?"

"Yeah and Horus The Black Dragon Level 6's only effect is to negate spell cards and Medusa's a monster plus last I checked there weren't any card equipped to your dragon..." Elias falls silent after his last sentence.

Jake can tell he's looking at the spell card on his side of the field, "That's right you forgot about my Level Boost Spell card it's got another special ability you see by removing it from my graveyard I can take the half the battle damage from your monsters attack in difference to my own monster. So if we do the math 2300 minus 0 is 2300, but 2300 divided by two is 1150. Which means I'm still in the game."

Elias shrugs his shoulder, "You may have lucked out there Jake, but after your next turn I'll finish you off for good and finally get my hands on that last pack."

"Unfortunately for you there won't be a next time Elias." A slightly tired Jake with a goofy smile.

Everyone within their surrounding have nothing to say at all, but give the same look as before.

He draws his card briefly stares at before showing it to his opponent, "I play the card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Jake draws two cards from his deck and grins at them briefly as he plays one of them on the field, "Now I activate the spell card Level Resurrection." A hologram of the spell card briefly appears on the field, "With this I can bring back Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 6 from the graveyard since it was destroyed last turn." A hologram of his dragon returns on the field, "But wait I'm not done just wait." He places another card into the duel disk, "Now I activate Level Up." The resurrected Dragon becomes engulf from a toxic flame gas which cause the skies to darken extremely with a fire star shining towards his field. In place is the final form of Horus The Black Flame Dragon floating above him, "Say hello to Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 8." The Dragon appears with 3000 ATK and 1800 DEF.

"That's still not enough to take me down." Elias continues desperately.

Without saying a word Jake moves his hand to the side as his facedown card reveals itself automatically destroying Reptilianne Medusa, "Well it looks that's the case now."

"What did you just do?" He asks confusingly.

Jake points to his trap card, "I activated my trap card Divine Strike, it only works when a level monster has reached its final stage and when that happens I can destroy one card on your side of the field which means Medus is no more."

"If that's the case then..." Elias falls silent as he drops the cards in his hand.

Jake points to his opponent for the final time, "That's right now Horus The Black Dragon Level 8 attack his life points directly and end this duel."

Horus The Black Flame Dragon attacks Elias which makes him fall on his knees with his head down.

"Wow, I don't know what to say Jake won." Cherry says.

Daisy adds, "I will say it's definitely impressive."

Jake says enthusiastically, "Ah yeah who's man Jake's the man who's the best Sunday's the best.." While it happen Jake finds himself lying against the ground.

Shaggy laughs, "That duel certainly wore you out alot."

Jake takes slow deep breaths twice as he says, "Yeah I managed to do it."

"You sure did." Shaggy answers casually.

"Hey you mind helping me out with something?" The blonde Sunday asks while covering his eyes.

"What's up?" He asks.

Jake extends his hand forward, "Mind giving me a lift?"

Shaggy gives off a fake yet convincing laugh, "Sure." as he helps his friend stand on his hand.

He feels a nudge on his shoulder from Cherry's fist, "That final move was great Jake."

"I just got lucky." He says embarrassingly.

"You still fought through the duel without fear that's what drove you to win, and that earned you with this." Daisy extends her hand to Jake as he notices the duel monsters pack in her hand.

He takes the pack from her, "That means a lot, thanks Daisy."

She just smiles away, "Anytime."

Jake glimpses at Cherry and Shaggy watch him in awe while staring at his pack, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

The redhead facepalms, "We're waiting for you to open the pack, you goof ."

"Oh right. Hehe sorry." Jake says with a grin while scratching the back of his head for a brief moment before he opens his pack. At the same time, The blonde Sunday drags the cards out from the pack causing his eyes to glow, "No way!"

Shaggy asks, "What did you get?"

Jake sets the cards in his deck, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well since you finally got what you came for, Shaggy needs to head back to the dueling arena." Cherry says kindly.

Jake and Cherry watch him put his hand against his head, "That's right and we've only got thirty minutes."

Shaggy runs off the other direction with Cherry following, "Hey wait up."

The blonde Sunday takes one final look at a single card from the pack with a chuckle before he puts it back in his deck before he catches up with his friends.

* * *

 **Many of you may've noticed how lengthy this chapter was in compared to the last three chapters, and that was done on purpose. When it came to the chapter itself I already knew for a fact it was gonna focus on Jake. However i wanted to show where his side of things go, and yes I know having his duel take place over a pack of cards is ridiculous, but Yugioh itself has had its fair share of ridiculous things when it comes to purpose of duels. At the same the reason behind his duel was to showcase just how far he's willing to go at the same time showcasing how he doesn't show fear one bit. While doing so, the most important reason behind starting the chapter and ending the chapter with a duel is to kinda parallel Shaggy and Jake as far as how they are received after their duel is complete. Now when it comes to what cards Jake has gotten... Lets just say its something you gotta keep your eyes on it for what I've got planned. That's about all I have to say, so I hope you all enjoyed and as always thanks for reading.**


	8. The Plague Duelist

**Author's Note: I'm going to be honest, I meant to release this chapter a couple days after I started writing the Blaze fanfic, but I got a bit sidetracked with college, The Blaze Fanfic, and my own original novel i've been writing for a while now. Just a quick reminder for everyone Duel Island and Blaze are the only stories I'm going to be continuing until I finish writing my novel.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **The Plague Duelist**

Adrenaline flows within Jake's body as he moves to the left from two or three students getting his hands on the soccer ball. He knows how much distance there is with the position he's in and the field goal ahead of them. That is until he notices his best friend swoop the ball right between his feet, and slowly kicks the ball into the goal Jake's team defends. The score counter raises the point from tie of 6 points between the two teams to a 6 to 7 score for Shaggy's team.

"And once again Team Eclipse topples over Team Sunday." Elias announces through the microphone.

Jake rests his butt on the ground, "Ah man I lost again."

"You were pretty close Jake." Shaggy rests right besides him.

The blonde Sunday crosses his hands behind his head, and lays on the field, "Easy for you to say." then notices his friend passing him a towel.

Shaggy laughs, "Ah cheer up bud, you know it's one of the few things we use to do back in grade school."

"Yeah, but only then you and I were always on the same team." Jake continues.

He looks over at Shaggy, "Well at least it's only just a hobby of ours we do outside of dueling, and some peeps that head for soccer tournaments."

Jake nods, "Well at least we can agree on that."

He notices his friend lay against the field in a similar stance as him allowing them both to feel the wind breezing through their skin for the moment. Through there, the blonde Sunday focuses on the sound of jogging closing in on their position. It causes him to crouch his body forward with his left hand on his knee.

"Is everything okay, bro?" Shaggy asks.

Jake looks in all directions, "Do you hear that?"

Shaggy raises his eyebrow, "Not really.."

Jake looks ahead to notice Cherry catching her breath when she arrives in her short sleeve yellow T-Shirt with her Jean fabric jacket over it, and her black shorts with pink boots, "Cherry..."

"That was quite a long, how long was it two miles or three?" He asks.

Cherry shouts, "I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

The two best friends glance at one another, and then towards her, "You have?"

Jake notices her place her hands against her hips, "What do you mean I have, did you both forget what today is?"

"Umm.. Mexican night at the dorm?" Jake asks nervously.

The redhead shakes her head, "No you dummy, today's the last day for us to our third duel for the Duel Analysis assignment, Professor Capsule gave us a few weeks ago."

The blonde Sunday shrugs his shoulders, "What's the big deal we've already got two of the three done? and besides Professor Capsule did say all we needed were two."

Cherry sighs, "Yeah, but he also said that analyzing a third duel can help boost a student's grade in the class tremendously." then points to him, "And last I remember your grade is sitting at an D+ after the last two exams we had."

"Hey I'm not very good with written exams." Jake complains.

He sees his best friend get up from the ground, "Well we might as well see what kinda duel's going down in the Arena."

"But.." The blonde Sunday continues.

"Do you wanna boost up your grade or not, cause this could really help that." Cherry explains.

"Oh alright." Jake says enthusiastically while he gets up from the field, "But first we need to change."

Shaggy laughs,"True"

 _45 minutes later..._

Jake slips on his gray Marvel shirt while Shaggy slips his blue striped shirt over his black T-shirt. The two of them quickly buckle the belts strapped to their denim jeans, and tie their respective shoelaces before they make their way to the Duel Arena with Cherry.

It doesn't them long to reach the middle section of the bleachers within the Duel Arena. Immediately when taking his set, Jake notices the dueling field layout to a one on one style where two people standing on the opposite one on the left is the short orange hair girl wearing her red shirt with a baby Red Eyes Black Dragon and a baby Blue Eyes White Dragon on it, along with her creme skirt and black boots. Rachel Nora. Across from her is a blonde man with gray eyes wearing a gray shirt, blue slacks and white shoes.

"That's Professor Nora." Rachel says in realization.

Jake looks at her in confusion, "Professor Nora?"

"Yeah he's one of the most engaging Professor anyone can have for class, and he has a way to bring out the true duel skills out of a student." Rachel explains.

He sees his friend crossing his hands, "Bringing out the true dueling skills out of a duelist that's interesting." Then looks over at Rachel, "So that's Rachel's old man."

"I take it you heard the story from Chancellor Hunter." Rachel says curiously.

Shaggy nods, "Only for the fact that Rachel got into Duel Island a year before everyone else because of her father."

"That's true, in fact the truth is Rachel's a prodigy in dueling. Everything she learned came from her father."

Jake looks over at the girl, "Is the the reason why hardly anyone duels Rachel?"

"In a way you can say that." He sees Cherry look over at Rachel, "After challenging most of the students on Duel Island, only the ones she finds worthy can duel her."

Shaggy chuckles, "Well we might as well see what's she's got."

"Yeah It'll be great to write our third duel analysis over." Jake states.

Armed Dragon lv3's duel spirit appears next to him, _"Like you'll ever pay attention!"_

The blonde Sunday yells to his right, "No one asked you."

"No one asked who?" He sees Rachel and Shaggy look confused.

The duel spirit chuckles, "Hehe." and disappears.

Jake smacks his hand against his forehead, "it looks like it's about to begin."

On the Dueling field Professor Nora sets his deck into his duel disk, "Are you ready, Rachel?"

A confident Rachel sets her into her duel disk, "Always Dad."

The two duelists activate their Duel disks causing the holographic projectors to turn on, and each of them draw five cards.

"Game on!" Rachel and her father say at the same time.

Rachel: 4000

Professor Nora: 4000

Rachel places her on finger on her deck, "I'll start things off." She draws a card from her deck quickly analyzing her hand, "Now I'll go ahead and play a monster in defense mode." a holographic version of the card appears face down, "And then I'll lay a card face down, and end my turn."

"Alright." Professor Nora draws a card from his deck, and analyses his hand, "I summon Oxygeddon." A holographic version of the monster appears on his field, 1800 ATK and 800 DEF, "Now attack that facedown monster."

Oxygeddon charges into destroy Rachel's face down monster, and it reveals itself to be a dessert topping like monster with teeth to appear on the field. It causes Rachel to chuckle when it happens.

"Bad mistake dad." Rachel proclaims as she sticks her hand forward to reveal, "You just attacked Mashmellon while it was still face down, and when that happens you lose a thousand life points. Did I also forget to mention Marshmellon can't be destroyed in battle either."

Professor Nora's life points drop from 4000 to 3000.

She snaps her fingers, "But wait I'm not done." The face down card behind Marshmellon reveals itself as well, "I activate the trap card Ceasefire, with this each monster that has a special ability causes you to lose 500 points and i count Marshmellon and Oxygedon." Rachel points out to her father, "Which means you loose another thousand life points."

His life points drop again from 3000 to 2000. Jake's jaw drops on the spot when witnessing the move that just happened, along with his best friend.

"Woah the duel just started, and Rachel already wiped out half of her father's life points." Jake's eyes widen and looks over at Shaggy, "I mean what do you think."

Shaggy says, "I think it's still early to decide."

Cherry nods, "You haven't seen anything yet from the professor yet."

Professor Nora sets a card on the field, "Good move, but you're gonna have to do better than that Rachel." A card appears on his field, "I activate Healing wave, with this card I gain back life points equal to the any effect damage I've taken this turn.

Professor Nora's life points increase from 2000 to 4000.

"Which means we're just back to square one." Jake continues.

Shaggy nods, "I know all in one turn too."

"I told you not underestimate Professor Nora." Cherry points out.

A confident Rachel continues, "As expected you find a way to gain back your life points after I take them away." She draws a card from deck, "But that'll soon change." then skims over at the cards in her hand, "Now I sacrifice Marshmellon." Her monster digitizes aways from the field, "To summon Fiend Megacyber." a monster with yellow plated metal armor around his body with spikes around the shoulder pieces and the chin layer of the armor appears in front of Rachel with 2200 ATK and 1200 Def, She calls out, "Now go and destroy dad's Oxygeddon."

Fiend Megacyber takes down Oxygeddon in a single attack causing the hologram to disappear as Professor Nora's life points drop from 4000 to 3600.

Rachel sets two cards on her duel disk, "Then I'll lay two cards on the field, and end my turn."

Her father draws a card from the deck, "my move." He skims over the cards in his hand, "Now I activate the spell card butterfly dagger." A holographic version of a dagger with a butterfly in the center appears on the field, "With this card I can special summon.." A card glows from his deck and he draws out onto the field, "Guardian Elma." Guardian Elma appears on the field with 1300 ATK and 1200 DEF, "and thanks to Butterfly Dagger her attack points increase by three hundred."

Guardian Elma's attack increases from 1300 to 1600.

"That's still strong enough to take down my Fiend Megacyber." Rachel proclaims.

The Professor places a card in his slot, "Perhaps, but we'll see when I activate this.." a holographic version of card appears on the field, "I activate Heaven's gate, with this spell card half of your monster's attack points will be added to Guardian Elma, plus the number of stars your monster has types one hundred."

"No way!" a surprise Rachel says.

Jake counts with his fingers, "Wait Fiend Megacyber has twenty two hundred attack points, and half of that is eleven hundred points."

"Plus it's a six star monster which gives Guardian Elma six hundred more attack points." Shaggy points out.

Cherry explains, "And adding all of that together gives Professor Nora's monster a grand total of thirty three hundred."

Guardian Elma's ATK increases from 1600 to 3300.

"Now go Guardian Elma destroy Fiend Megacyber." The Professor calls out.

Rachel extends her hand towards the field, "Not so fast I activate my spell card." One of the face down cards reveals itself, "Spell Shattering Arrow." A holographic arrow appears on the field, "Thanks to this I can destroy any spell cards you have on the field, and... "She points the card behind Elma, "I think I'll destroy Butterfly Dagger."

Butterfly dagger shatters into pieces from the field causing Guardian Elma's ATK to decrease from 3300 to 3000.

"Oh did I also forget you lose five hundred life points too for each spell card that gets destroyed by my Spell Shattering Arrow."

The Professor's life points decreased from 3600 to 3100.

The attack still goes through for Elma to destroy Fiend Megacyber. Rachel closes her eyes for a moment as her life points drop from 4000 to 3200.

"Next I will place one card face down, and end my turn." Professor Nora sticks hand out to his daughter, "You're move sweety."

Guardian Elma's Attack returns to its original 1300 ATK.

She continues to look confident, "Thank you dad." as she draws the card from her deck, and looks through the cards once more, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. Which lets me draw two cards from my deck." Rachel does so then repeats the process again, "Now I summon Rapid Fire Magician." A holographic version of a man with long purple hair and a dark sorcery outfit with two magical rods in his hand appears with, 1600 ATK and 1200 DEF. Rachel reveals a card in her hand, "And now I activate the spell card Thunder Short, thanks to this spell card you take four hundred points of damage for each monster on your field. Plus thanks to Rapid Fire Magician's special ability you take an additional four hundred attack points for each normal spell card I use. So you lose."

Professor Nora says in realization, "That means I lose a total of 800 points."

"That's right!" She says excitingly, "Now go ahead and do your think Rapid Fire Magician."

Professor Nora laughs, "A foolish mistake Rachel." He sets his hand out on the field, "I activate my trap card Nature's Reflection. You see any effect damage I would've taken gets directed back to you."

"Oh no!" She says with an open jaw.

Rachel's life points drop from 3200 to 2600.

At the bleacher's Jake pushes himself back against the seat, "Oh man now I'm not even sure."

"Things are definitely getting really intense." He notices Shaggy say who's looking over at Rachel, "What are you gonna do, Rachel?"

Jake also glances at Cherry putting her hands on the bar, "We'll find out soon."

Rachel calls out, "Go Rapid Fire Magician Attack and destroy his Guardian Elma."

Rapid Fire Magician uses its magical road to release a orb that hits Guardian Elma causing it to get destroyed. It drops The Professor's life points from 3100 to 2900.

The orange haired girl glances at a card in her for a moment, and then places it on her duel disk, "I'll set a card face down, and end my turn." then looks her father in the eye, "It's your move."

The Professor draws a card from his deck, "With pleasure, now..." He looks over at the cards in hand, "First I will play the spell monster reborn to bring back my Oxygeddon." The grave shines as Oxygeddon returns to the field, "and then I will sacrifice my monster.." The monsters to glow and shatters completely into a tall green insect creature with six legs and a scythe in its hand, "to summon Dreadscythe Harvester." The monster appears on the field with 2300 ATK and 1600 DEF, "And I will use it to destroy your Rapid Fire Magician."

Insect Dreadscythe attacks Rapid Fire Magician with its pointy nail causing itself to disappear from the field. It also drops Rachel's life points from 2600 to 1100 life points.

Jake looks surprised, "Woah what happened, Rapid Fire Magician had sixteen hundred attack points. Which means Rachel should've only lost seven hundred life points."

"Look closely at the field, Jake." Shaggy points out.

The blonde Sunday closely keeps his eye on Rachel noticing a tiny little smirk with two cards that are face up on her side of the field. At the same time he notices Dreadscythe Harvester holds its breath before it starts into a million pieces.

"What's going on?" He asks.

Cherry says, "I knew it."

"That explains a lot." Jake says in realization.

Professor Nora's eyes widen at what he's seeing, "I should've known."

Rachel laughs, "Thanks dad, you did exactly what I wanted you to do." She points to the two cards face up on her field, "Thanks to my face down card shrink I get the chance to half the attack points of any monster on the field. So I chose my very own Rapid Fire Magician, and with that I completed the set with this." She takes the card from the duel disk into her hand, "My Crush Card Virus trap, it could only be activated when I have a dark monster with a thousand attack points or less. Then it destroys any monster on your field, hand, or deck. Plus as long as it's in my graveyard you can't bring them back from the graveyard for the remainder of the duel."

The man sighs while looking at his daughter, "I end my turn."

She draws a card from the top of her deck, "It's my move now." then skims over at the cards in her hand, and brushes her bangs to the side, "Sorry Dad, but it's the end of the line for you now." Her duel disk graveyard releases two cards, "I remove Marshmellon and Rapid Fire Magician!" She removes them from her duel disk and replaces it with another monster, "To summon Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of The End!" Through the dark clouds Chaos Emperor Dragon appears on the field standing alongside Rachel with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF.

"I've heard about this card, but I've never seen it in person." Shaggy proclaims in amazement.

Cherry smiles, "I think the match is pretty much set."

After seeing the reaction on their face, Jake nods, "I agree it's over now."

The orange hair girl points out to her old man, "Chaos Emperor Dragon destroy the rest of his life points!"

Through one single attack from Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of The End, Professor Nora's life points drop from 2900 to 0. Ending the duel and the holographic field disappears along with it.

"Thank you for spending some time in dueling with your old man, Rachel." The Professor says with a smile while fixing up the small specs of dust around his shirt.

The orange haired girl laughs happily, "Ah anytime dad, I don't mind doing things like this from back in the day."

"You are becoming quite the duelist I had hoped you would become." He proudly states while patting his daughter on the head, "I'm sure your classmates think of that as well."

Rachel laughs hysterically, "Please they're just jealous that they can never get to my status."

"Even for someone like Shaggy Eclipse." Her father's states.

Jake notices a vein appear on her forehead, "Don't mention that cheater's name to me dad, A cheater like him not only manages to surpass my score, but he gets to become a second year student!"

The blonde Sunday quietly laughs while seeing Shaggy facing his head at the ground, "Seriously, she still hasn't gotten over that."

The Professor says, "Have you considered testing his skills out in a duel."

The orange haired girl sighs, "It's like I said I don't waste my time dueling losers, and I certainly won't do it against a cheater. He doesn't deserve to know about the power of my deck."

Jake notices The Professor looking over at him, "Then what do you have to say about that?"

"What the?" Rachel face turns red, "How long have you been there?"

Shaggy says, "Since the start of the duel, we actually came to for our third analysis for Professor Capsule's assignment."

"Oh that stupid thing, how boring." Rachel says while adjusting her hair.

The midnight blue haired Eclipse says, "It can be, but your duel certainly helped us with the assignment. I can see now why everyone considers you to be probably the best duelist in the school."

"Yeah I was until you decided steal some of the glory" Rachel clinches her fist, "but you know what, I'm far better than you'll ever be Shaggy. No matter what anyone thinks." then points to Cherry, "Besides your friend there has already faced the wrath of my deck, and since you've seen what it can do. That should prove something."

The blonde Sunday notices Cherry yell, "Hey insult Shaggy like that."

"Oh what are you suppose to be, his lady luck?" Rachel counters back.

He ses Cherry's cheek glow red, "Wha..What? No why would you even say that."

Rachel flicks her hair back, "Oh well there's no point in arguing with you, I've got things to take care of."

"Say whatever you want, Rachel." The two of them notice Shaggy stand up, "From what I've heard you've beaten student in the school, and have never lost once. Well I'm gonna prove you wrong."

The blonde Sunday and his friend watch over at Rachel glance over at Shaggy, "Is that so?"

"Of course." Jake and Cherry notice Shaggy look her in the eye.

"I'll take it into consideration." Rachel starts walking away, "Not today, but when the time comes I'll gladly face you in a duel, deal?"

The two of them see Shaggy nod, "Deal."

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter mainly because I've kinda had it planned out since the beginning especially with Rachel's character. I knew from her introduction she was going to be an important character, and I wanted this duel to represent why is she the way she is by bringing her father into the story as well since it was brought up that he's the reason she started a year before everyone else did. Regarding the deck Rachel has, all I'm going to say is there is more to come for her in the future of the story, and how it'll revolve around the time when her duel with Shaggy comes around. In case anyone has forgotten, this chapter was the last one to focus on Jake because it's usually a three chapter focus on a certain character before it switches again. Which means starting on Chapter 9 the focus will shift back to Shaggy. The next chapter will probably be out either Tuesday or Wednesday next week, let know what you thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	9. First Contact

**Author's Note: Hey Guys I'm sorry it took a bit more time for me to release the chapter unlike the other one because I did mention that this week was going to be a little tough on my end when it comes to updating to Blaze and Duel Island. However,** **next week aside from Tuesday my schedule should be good on the two stories.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **First Contact**

Out in the far open field near the edge of the cliff. Shaggy Eclipse glances at the shoreside below as the ocean waves draws closer and quickly withdraw at a continuous cycle. The wind gently breezes through his midnight blue hair while he draws out his dueling deck.

" _Shaggy!"_ a sweet feminine voice calls out.

The boy scans his surrounding, "Who's there?"

" _The time has come.."_ The voice continues.

He scans again, "If this is suppose to be some kinda prank it's not working all too well."

It laughs, " _We've met once before."_

"We have?" Shaggy looks behind him and sides, "Cause I recall your voice at all."

The voice sighs, _"This is the first time you've heard me, but know I'm part of the reason you made it to Duel Island."_

"Part of the reason I made it here." The thirteen year old boy repeats as he covers his eye with a bright light appearing in the sky, "What does that mean?"

The only thing he barely notices is a dark silhouette holding a wand with a small spiral on top, _"You'll know when the time comes."_

The boy's entire surroundings turn white as he says, "Wait hold on.."

" _Don't worry we'll meet again, Shaggy." She states happily._

At a single instance, he finds himself resting against the soft cushion from the bunkbed of their room. The time on the digital clock sitting on the drawer reads _8:00 AM._

Shaggy notices Jake's arm dangling off the upper bunk bed from the reflection of the mirror. The boy taps his hand a couple of times, "Hey Jake..."

The only thing he hears is snore.

"Bro, we need to get class now." He tries again, but the same thing occurs.

A thought comes to his mind as he climbs the ladder with the ruler, "Jake, a spider just crawled underneath your blanket."

His best friend eyes shoot open with screams while slamming his fists against the blanket , "What no.. Get away you ferocious little.." then looks directly at Shaggy with an amusing look, "You did that on purpose."

"I'm just making sure we get to the class starts, given the Island's strict guidelines." Shaggy reminds him.

Jake nods, "Good point."

 _Thirty minutes later..._

Shaggy slips his blue stripe unbutton shirt over his black T-shirt, and tightens the belt around his blue jeans. Then, he grabs the duel monster locket, with his sister's picture, from the desk before he walks out the door with Jake to the dorm's cafeteria. The second he hits the lower level, Shaggy notices a good ninety-three percent of the breakfast choices off the table, "Man it seems like everyone was in a rush today."

Jake's stomach growls loudly, "And there is barely anything left, those guys..."

"Well I guess the only thing we could split is that orange sitting at the table." Shaggy says until his stomach growls too leaving him to scratch the back of his head, "Though I don't know if it's gonna be enough to fill our stomachs."

"I guess it's the best thing we've got." A sad Jake states.

A kind voice says, "You guys give up too quickly when it comes to food."

He turns around to notice the redhead in her usual attire walking down the stairs with two circular foils in her hands, "But there's hardly anything left."

She extends her arms out to them, "Take this."

"No way!" A happy blonde Sunday says, "You've got two sandwiches, that'll satisfy our hunger until lunch time."

Shaggy brings up, "Yeah, but I don't think it's fair for each of us to take one." he looks over at the redhead, "I'm sure Cherry's stomach is growling just like ours."

"Actually, I was saving these for you and Jake." Cherry draws the food in foil wrapping closer to them.

Shaggy looks at the food then back at her, "Are you sure?"

Cherry nods with a smile, "Yeah, I already ate my sandwich a little while ago, and I thought it'd be great to save them for you guys."

He takes one of the sandwiches from her, "Thanks alot Cherry."

She wraps her arms behind her back with her cheeks turning red, "Oh.." then giggles quietly, "It's no big deal."

Jake says, "I think we should eat these while walking to class."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Cherry says confidently, "That way we can get class on time too."

"Sounds pretty fair to me." Shaggy opens the wrapper to take a bite while walking to the door with his friends following behind him, "Let's go." and closing the door.

Within a span of only fifteen minutes Shaggy walk into the classroom to scan for any open seats from the mass students present. Three seats at the top right section are the first thing he comes across. He allows Jake to take the first seat, and Cherry to take the middle seat. By the time, Shaggy gets a chance, Bruce takes the seat right before his eyes.

"Hey that spot was reserved." Cherry complains.

"I'm so sorry, but the seat two rows gave me the chills." He states, "Please can you sit down there Shaggy?"

Shaggy sighs, "I don't see what's the problem, but I'll do it just this once. You guys don't mind right?"

Cherry sighs with her head down, "Yeah... I knew we should've gotten here earlier."

"Again, I'm sorry for taking your spot, man." a timid Bruce says.

"It's no big deal." He casually answers while walking two steps below to the vacant seat on the far left to the middle row of stairs, "It shouldn't be too bad."

Until he glances at someone covering their face in the middle of the open textbook, "Ugh.. why are you sitting next to me?"

Shaggy looks lost, "Excuse me..."

The person slaps the book onto the desk revealing her short orange hair, and a irritated look in her gray eyes to the young boy, "Does that answer your stupid question?

Shaggy looks back at the light blue hair boy clapping his hand together, "I'm sorry."

He then sighs when laying an eye on Rachel, "Geez, you can stop giving me that look."

"And why shouldn't I?" Rachel continues, "After all you cheated!"

The boy puts his hand on the desk, "Can you drop that subject for once around me."

"Well it serves you right." Rachel puts her hand on the desk too.

Shaggy says, "Look it'll only be for today, and after that I promise I'll sit somewhere else."

The temper in her eyes resemble to a habanero lowers its spice from the boy's perspective, "Ugh.. Only today right?"

"That's right." he reassures her.

The boy hears her calmly say, "Fine, I'll let it slide just this once."

"Thanks." Shaggy says in relief before remaining quiet.

There is still about five minutes left until class starts, and Shaggy's leaving himself in deep thought about the voice calling out to him. The few questions that pop in his head are who is the voice? And what connections does he share with it? Usually when it comes to situation, he's been good at figuring it out. This on the other hand is something completely different to anything that crosses his mind.

" _I'm part of the reason you made it to Duel Island."_

"The reason I'm here..." The midnight blue hair Eclipse answers quietly while witnessing the door below slide open for Professor Capsule to walk forward.

The Professor turns on his speaker, "It's good to see you all on this fine morning. I hope you all are keeping up with your homeworks."

Most of the students in the room laugh quietly with embarrassing look on their faces. It makes Professor Capsule fake cough, "Anyway, before we begin class, there is someone here who'd like to make an announcement."

Shaggy and the other students keep their focus to the door sliding opens slowly. A single glance at the black short sleeve uniform and the beard circling around the upper lip to the chin is all he needs to determine the person standing next to Professor Capsule while the door automatically closes behind them.

"Chancellor Hunter?" A surprise Shaggy answers, "It's rare for him to step out of his office."

Rachel says, "It's gotta be something big."

"Capsule, if you may.." The Chancellor demands.

Professor Capsule passes the mic, "Of course."

"For those you who were here three years ago, there was a time where one of you would be selected to partake in the Crossroads Duel against a student from our rivals at Duel Battlefield located in Pacific Ocean near California. This was an event that would occur at this point in the year." Hunter says while looking at the students in the room, "Some of you may know, but a great majority of you are not aware that after the last Crossroads Duel, a draw took place between one of our students and one of theirs. It drove The Headmaster of Duel Battlefield to a point where he didn't feel satisfied about the duel, and he vowed that one day a student from ours and a student from theirs would duel again when the time comes."

"Then that means..." Shaggy comes to a conclusion...

Rachel nods, "Oh yeah."

"And as of past couple of days, The Headmaster declared revenge against my students, and I knew exactly what needed to be done." The Chancellor draws out a remote towards the huge screen, behind the desk, turn automatically turns on with a silhouette card next to the words DI v DB, "One of you will be selected for the upcoming event by our computer system."

One of the students ask, "But sir what if the student representing Duel Island isn't as a good duelist?"

"A good question indeed." The Chancellor looks over at the student, "If the student's duel records are mediocre then until the day of the Crossroads Duel, We do our best to prep our students for it, and ninety eight percent of the time the student ends up giving the best skills they can as a duelist." He looks over at the other students, "Any other questions before I let the selector decide our duel representative." Not a single question comes up from the students, "Very well then."

The boy notices a vast variety of pictures flash through the screen while glancing at the intensity with the classroom from the other students especially with Jake biting his nails, Cherry praying, and sweat rolling down from Rachel's face when it finally begins to slow down. A small chime goes off from the screen for Shaggy and the other students to witness who is chosen for the Crossroads Duel.

"I don't know what to say.." A surprise Cherry says.

Jake mimics her reaction, "Same here."

Rachel wipes the sweat off her face, "No way..."

Shaggy remains speechless at the entire thing.

Chancellor Hunter holds the mic up, "And our representative for the Crossroads Duel is Shaggy Eclipse."

"Wow.. I guess I'm honored to represent Duel Island." He says embarrassingly by scratching the back of his head, "For an event like this."

The Chancellor nods, "It can be surprising for sure, but there is still one step that must be done before the Crossroads Duel takes place."

Shaggy asks, "What might that be?"

"Ab obstacle you must face in preparation for the event is to duel the previous representative from three years ago." Hunter states.

"I take it there's a good reason behind that." The midnight blue haired Eclipses deducts what The Chancellor has mention.

Hunter continues, "It is to prove that you have what it takes to duel against the opponent from Duel Battlefield."

"If that's all I got to do..." He gets up from his seat, "Then just know I'm ready for anything."

The Chancellor laughs, "I had a feeling you'd say that because your duel is gonna be taking place right now at the Duel Arena."

"Sounds like a plan to me." A psyched Shaggy proclaims as he sees The Chancellor pass the mic to The Professor.

Professor Capsule grabs his attention, "Shaggy, you are free to leave the class, and consider this as an alternative to our class assignment."

"Thanks Professor." Shaggy states calmly as he walks up the stairs to the door opening for a moment and then closing again after walking out to the Duel Arena.

* * *

 **CI want to remind people that this chapter was actually intentional on my part for the overall story. The last 3 chapters were centered on Jake, and I knew what was going to happen after how last chapter ended between Shaggy and Rachel. Yes, they did have an some what calm interaction in the chapter and the reason behind it is to show you got to suck it up to someone you don't like to sit with and considering that Shaggy did mention it was only for today. Now as for the beginning of the chapter before Shaggy wakes up it is important to know what's going to be happening with him. I'm just planting seeds for what's to come, and the entire Crossroads Duel set up was kinda an inspiration I got from the School Duel in Yugioh GX, but I wanted to tweak how things were going to work. That is where I decided to have the previous representative concept come into play for Shaggy. The Final thing I want people to take into consideration is that up until this point Shaggy hasn't the full extent to his deck. Sure, he dueled in the first chapter; though it was with a test deck, and there was also that small part in Chapter 7 where you saw a glimpse of Shaggy's true deck towards the end of that duel, but not in its entirety. Which is why the next chapter is going to be very important for where the direction of the story is going to go. The next chapter will be out within the course of a week, let me know what you guys thought about the chapter and as always thanks for reading.**


	10. Shaggy's True Deck

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took a while to upload the latest chapter, I had a lot more stuff happening last week than I initially thought, but the chapter is here where Shaggy will showcase his true deck.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Shaggy's True Deck**

It doesn't take long for the boy to make his way to the Dueling Arena. In fact, the first thing he notices on the dueling platform is a student with dark aqua long hair, green eyes, he looks a little taller than Shaggy. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt T-shirt underneath along with a pair of jeans and a pair of white shoes with black trimmings underneath. While walking to the dueling platform, The boy notices how calm this guy is just by the way he's crossing his arms.

"So you're the new guy everyone's been talking about." He answers in a calm tone.

Shaggy smirks, "And you must be the guy who represented Duel Island three years ago for the Crossroads Match."

"That you are correct about my friend, the name's Soren Araki." He addresses.

Shaggy confidently says, "Shaggy Eclipse, but you already know that."

Soren nods while glancing, "Well Shaggy, we better not disappoint our crowd."

"Crowd huh.." The midnight blue haired Eclipse scans everyone that is present within the area, and notices everyone in class sitting around the arena. Rachel's sitting on row at the far bottom near the left, while Jake and Cherry are sitting a row above her, "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's our assignment for class today." Jake states.

Cherry comments, " Yeah after you left, Professor Capsule explained that it was a mandatory two page analysis we have to write by observing your match."

"Normally I wouldn't waste my time watching a cheater, but because my score is sitting at a B minus, I figured I'll watch you duel personally to boost it to an A, and to prove my father that you are a cheater." Rachel answers in a irritating tone.

Shaggy faces his head to the ground, "Here we go again."

"So Shaggy Eclipse, shall we get the show on your road?" Soren asks.

"You bet."

The two duelists activate their duel disks as they both say, "Time to duel."

Shaggy: 4000

Soren: 4000

"Since you were the last representative, I'll let you make the first move." Shaggy says while drawing the five cards in his hand.

Why thank you." Soren draw a car from his deck, and adds it to his hand. He takes a glance at it for a moment, "I place a card a card on the field." A holographic facedown card appears on his field, "Then I'll summon Mythic Tree Dragon." A hologram of Mythic Tree Dragon appears with 100 ATK and 1400 DEF, "And since I've got an Earth attribute monster on my field I can special summon from my hand." Soren places card on the monster zone of his duel disk , "Mythic Water Dragon!" A hologram of Mythic Water Dragon appears on the field with 1000 ATK and 2000 DEF, "With that I'll end my turn."

"Woah, summoning two monsters on the first turn." A surprise Jake says.

Cherry says, "Well it's not uncommon for something like that." while looking at Shaggy, "But I'm sure Shaggy's got something planned."

At the dueling platform, Shaggy draws a card, "It's my move." then looks at the cards in his hand, Waboku, Dragon's Gunfire, Monster Reborn, Axe Dragonute, Kaiser Sea Horse, and Gift of the Mystical Elf, "I summon Axe Dragonute to the field." a hologram of a dragon with an axe appears on the field with 2000 ATK and 12 DEF, "Attack his Mythic Tree Dragon!"

Axe Dragonute uses its axe to destroy Mythic Tree Dragon as it shatters into millions of pieces. Soren stands there calmly as his life points from 4000 to 2100.

"Plus since Axe Dragonute attacked, it has switch into defense mode" the monster goes to a defense position as its card form appears beneath it sideways, "Then I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn." Shaggy states as two holographic facedown cards appear on his field.

"Good move, Shaggy." Soren continues while drawing his card, "But not good enough." He plays a spell card, "I activate the spell card Heavy Storm." The card destroys all of facedown cards on Shaggy's field as they reveal themselves, "Waboku and Negate Attack, they would've helped, but it looks like that's not going to happen now." He places two monster in his graveyard, "See my send My Twin Headed Behemoth, and Luster Dragon number 2 to the graveyard I can special summon from my hand.." A gust of wind breezes through the field as a Dragon of Storm appears, "Tempest Dragon Ruler of Storms!" with 2400 ATK and 2200 DEF.

"Impressive monster, but.." Shaggy points out, "Since my monster is in defensive mode I won't be taking much damage."

Soren extends his hand forward, "You might wanna check your math because I play this." The facedown card on his field shows itself, "I activate the trap card Dragon's Rage. Thanks to this trap card even if you're monster is in defense mode you'll take damage with the difference between my monsters attack and your defense."

"Oh no!" A surprise Shaggy says.

"Now go Tempest destroy his Axe Dragonute!" The dark aqua hair student orders.

Tempest Dragon Ruler of Storms destroys Axe Dragonute which causes Shaggy's life points to drop from 4000 to 2200.

"And now Mythic Water Dragon attack his life points directly." Soren orders again.

Mythic Water Dragon attacks Shaggy's life points causing them to drop from 2200 to 1200.

"And since I'll be ending my turn ,Tempest returns to my hand." Tempest disappears from the field, "It's your move."

From where the students sit, Jake says, "Wow the duel just started, and Shaggy's already lost more than halve his life points."

Cherry says, "It's still early Jake, this is Shaggy we're talking about."

"You're friend is right Cherry, the cheater's got no chance since Soren can just bring Tempest back to the field next turn to wipe them out."

"Believe what you want Cherry, but I know Shaggy will be fine." Cherry says holding her fist towards her chest.

At the dueling platform, Shaggy draws a card, and looks at the cards in his hand, Dragon's Gunfire, Monster Reborn, Kaiser Sea Horse, Pot of Greed, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." He looks at the two cards from his deck, Tiger Dragon and Cost Down, "Next I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Axe Dragonute." The monster reappears on the field with 2000 ATK and 1200 DEF, "But he won't be staying for long because I sacrifice him to summon.." the card in his hand begins to glow as his monster disappears, "Tiger Dragon!" A dragon with tiger stripe skin appears on the field with 2400 ATK and 1200 DEF. Then he holds one of his cards up, "Next, I activate the spell card Dragon's Gunfire. Thanks to this as along as I have a dragon monster on my field you lose 800 points of damage."

Soren continues to be calm while his life points drop from 2100 to 1300.

"Now Tiger Dragon attack his Mythic Water Dragon, and end this duel." A confident Shaggy points out to his opponent's monster.

Tiger Dragon attacks Mythic Water Dragon causing a gust of breeze to pass through the arena. The attack destroys Mythic Water Dragon, but it also takes away Tiger Dragon from the field.

"What the?" A surprise Shaggy says.

At the seating area, Jake says, "What happened to Tiger Dragon?"

"It somehow got taken away." Cherry states.

Rachel says, "Look closely at Soren's feild."

Soren's life points still stand at 1300.

At the dueling platform Shaggy asks, "What happened to Tiger Dragon, and how come your life points didn't drop to zero."

Soren points out, "It's quite simple Shaggy." to his facedown card, "You forgot all about my facedown card. Two Pronged Attack. Thanks to this card I can select one monster from both of our fields and destroy them."

"No way!'

Soren nods, "That's right which means this duel isn't over."

"I end my turn."

Very well." Soren draws a card from his deck, "It's my move." He looks at the cards he has in his hand, "I summon Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drifts." A miniature version of Tempest,Dragon Ruler of Storms appears on the field with 500 ATK and 1800 DEF, "Now go and attack his life points directly."

Drifts attacks Shaggy's life points directly causing it to drop from 1200 to 700. Then the hologram of Drifts disappears from the field.

"What happened to your monster?" Shaggy asks.

"It's my monster's special ability." Soren summons a monster onto his field, "If it attacks your life points directly I can special summon Tempest Dragon Ruler of Storms to the field." Tempest returns to the field with 2400 ATK and 1200 DEF, "It also can't be destroyed in battle and it's unaffected by card effects until the end of my next turn."

"Say what?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse continues.

"Lucky for you I can't continue with an attack so it's your turn." Soren states.

At the seating area, Jake says, "I wonder..."

"What are you thinking, Jake?" Cherry asks.

Jake explains, "If I know one thing about Shaggy's deck, it'll only take one card."

Rachel brushes her hair to the side, "Please, do you honestly think he has a chance against something like Tempest."

At the dueling platform Shaggy stares at his deck, "It's all or never now." He draws a card from his deck, Dragon Shrine, "Perfect this is just what I needed" the card starts glowing in his hand, "I activate the spell card Dragon Shrine. Thanks to this spell card I can send one dragon from my deck to the graveyard, and if it's normal I can another dragon to the graveyard." He sends Dragon Shrine, and two dragons from his deck to the graveyard. At the same time he looks at the cards in his hands, Kaiser Sea Horse, Monster Reborn, and Cost Down, "Next, I play the spell card Monster Reborn to summon..." A bright light shines through the field showcasing sky blue skin dragon with dark blue eyes, "Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Blue Eyes?" Soren says shockingly.

At the seating area Jake says with confident, "I knew it."

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Cherry says with an open jaw.

Rachel sits there speechless, "No way!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon appears on the field next to Shaggy as it lets out a powerful roar with 3000 ATK and 2500.

"But that's impossible there are only 4 in all the world, and Seto Kaiba has three of them." Soren says while gazing at the dragon, "Then does that mean you're the duelist who holds the last one."

Shaggy chuckles, "You're half right about that, Soren. However, it's kinda of a long story." The graveyard from his graveyard starts to glow adding Blue Eyes White Dragon's ATK from 3000 to 3500.

"How did your dragon gain an extra 500 points?" Soren asks.

A card withdraws from Shaggy's duel disk, "It's thanks to Eclipse Dragon's special ability, whenever it's sent to the graveyard regardless of battle or card effect, it gives a dark or light attribute an extra 500 points."

"Impressive." Soren compliments.

Shaggy points out to Dragon Ruler of Storms, "Now go Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Tempest Dragon Ruler of Storms."

Blue Eyes White Dragon attacks Tempest Dragon Ruler of Storms. The result of the attack causes Soren's life points to drop from 1200 to 100.

"Even though your monster has more attack points, Tempest can't be destroyed in battle either until the end of my next turn." Soren states showcasing his dragon's survival with a powerful roar.

At the seating area Jake shouts, "Alright that's what I'm talking about."

Cherry sighs in relief, "I knew he'd be able to pull it off."

"Wow, he found a way... I don't what to say." Rachel continues.

At the dueling platform Shaggy says with confidence, "It's your move Soren."

Soren draws the top card from his deck with a sudden calm approach, "It's ben a long time since one's pushed me to this extent, and your Blue Eyes White Dragon was certainly surprising. But, I'm afraid it's over for you.. I activate my trap card." The trap card reveals itself, "Dragon Ruler Contribution. You see by sending one Dragon Ruler monster from my deck and Tempest gains half of it's original attack points plus an extra hundred for its level." He showcases A water dragon Ruler, "So I send Tidal Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls to the graveyard to give Tempest an extra 2000 points."

"Ah!" A surprise Shaggy says noticing Tempest's attack points raise from 2400 to 4400 ATK, "4400?"

"You held up pretty well against me Shaggy, but like said this is it." Soren points out Shaggy and his Blue Eyes White Dragon, "Tempest Dragon Ruler of Storm destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon, and end this duel!"

With it's powerful attack Tempest destroys Blue Eyes White Dragon, who lets out a battle cry, causing Shaggy's life points to drop from 700 to 0.

All the students in the seating area clap and cheer for the duel between Shaggy and Soren. The midnight blue haired Eclipse can't believe the appraise he's hearing from the crowd at the same time noticing the down look on Jake's and Cherry's face.

"I can't believe it.." A surprise Jake says.

Chery nods, "Yeah and after everything was starting to go his way."

He sees Rachel walk away, "He had a shot that's for sure, and I'll admit even though the cheater lost I certainly found it enjoyable to see how far he went."

Hearing those words from her mouth brings about a smile on his face as he quickly says, "She finally says something nice for a change." then notices Soren extend his hand forward...

"You were great Shaggy."

Shaggy gives him a handshake, "That last move you made was incredible too Soren, I can see how you managed to represent Duel Island 3 years ago."

Soren nods, "Thank you for the compliment, but now I must help prepare you for your duel in the Crossroads Match."

A calm Shaggy says with confidence, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **So the secret is finally out as to what Luke was shocked about back in Chapter 6, The Blue Eyes White Dragon.. Like it was stated from Shaggy there is a story behind how he has a Blue Eyes White Dragon since Kaiba owns 3 of them and Grandpa Mouto has one as well. I think it's also important to know that up until this point Shaggy hasn't lost a duel, and there needed to be someone who could push him. That is where the creation of Soren came into play, and I had him in mind almost similar to Zane Truesdale and his relationship with Jaden. The next chapter will be out on Thursday, let me know what you thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	11. The Crossroads Duel

**Author's Note: It's certainly been a long time since I've written a chapter Duel Island almost as long as this one turned out, and I had to be sure everything was in place before sharing it with you guys.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **The Crossroads Duel**

Three days fly by in the blink of an eye of Shaggy's preparation for the Crossroads Duel. He keeps in mind about the one thing Soren said to him the other day.

" _You're opponent from Duel Battlefield won't be some pushover."_

The amount of duels he and Soren exchange after their initial one was relatively short, but at the same time it's able to help him learn thing that haven't come to him yet about the power of his deck. These thoughts run through his mind as he takes the step out of the dorm with his friends Jake, and Cherry towards their way to the main building.

"Feeling nervous about the big day?" Cherry asks curiously.

"No why, I'm pumped if anything." Shaggy proclaims in excitement.

Jake points out, "Well don't get too ahead of yourself. I mean it is a big deal."

"I've kept that in mind." A calm yet serious Shaggy answers while walking closer to the building, "I know this duel means a lot for Duel Island, So I'll have to give it my all."

A voice calls out, "You better."

The three students notice the orange haired girl standing against one of the pillars while crossing her arms, "Rachel?"

"I thought you'd already be at the Duel Arena since for you and the other students it's another analysis assignment for Professor Capsule." Shaggy answers curiously.

"I know that!" She says furiously while pointing her finger at his chest, "Don't think I came all this way to be friends with you because I didn't."

Cherry says, "Then why did you wait out here?"

Shaggy notices a glare in her eye, "Because if he loses then Duel Island is gonna be a complete joke, and that'll tarnish my reputation to duelists outside the island. I'd rather keep my integrity on a high note then be looked down because of you."

"Leave it to me." The boy answers with confidence.

Rachel walks into the building while flicking her hair back, "Well you better get there now, everyone is waiting."

"Yeah." He says with a nod.

It takes very little time for Shaggy to enter the center stage of the dueling arena. There, he notices Jake and Cherry sitting in at the center of the second column of seats to the far left section where the other students of Duel Island are sitting. He also notices Rachel sitting in the same section, but the row above from Jake and Cherry. Sitting at the section behind where he stands on the dueling platform are Chancellor Hunter, Professor Reign, Professor Violet, Professor Capsule, Professor Nora, and a few other professors from Duel Island.

Glancing across the other side of the dueling platform is a guy with white hair, and hazel eyes. He wears a silver jacket with gold T-shirt underneath while wearing black jeans and gold sneakers underneath. At the same time, Shaggy notices an older guy in around his mid forties with gray hair wearing the same kinda clothing style as his opponent. At the far right section there are are dozens of students who also wear the same kind of uniform as the one standing before him with a total grin on his face.

"You must be my opponent." The guy answers with confidence.

Shaggy points to himself, "The name's Shaggy Eclipse, and you?"

His opponent crosses his arms, "The name is Kane Arc the best duelist to come out from Duel Battlefield."

"The best huh, Then this duel should be interesting." Shaggy states with confidence.

Kane nods, "Indeed it should."

The Chancellor speaks through a microphone, "I see both of our duelists are ready to go, but before that. The headmaster, Ikemoto and I would like to have a few words."

The Headmaster Ikemoto stands up from his seat with a microphone, "There is no point in discussing about the event itself, but to the duelists I promise you my students are no pushover, and will do at nothing to ensure our hands on the prize."

Hearing those words causes Shaggy to look at Hunter, "A prize, you didn't mention anything about that, Chancellor."

The Chancellor laughs, "Headmaster just had to get ahead of himself, but oh well... Yes the topic of the prize was suppose to be a surprise after the match, but I guess it can't be helped. The winner will receive a special never before seen duel monster's card, and they will also be marked in the hall of fame for the school they represent."

Hearing the sudden news causes a buzz among the students from both schools. At the same time it makes Shaggy laugh to himself in excitement, "Awesome."

"I promise you Shaggy Eclipse, that prize will be mine." The purple haired Arc points out to the midnight haired Eclipse.

"Well then let's get the show on the road." Shaggy proclaims while activating his duel disk at the same time as Kane does.

The two duelist say, "It's time to duel!"

Shaggy: 4000

Kane: 4000

"I'll go ahead and make the first move." Kane states while drawing a card from his card, and examining his hand, "I summon Gem-Knight Lapis in attack mode." a hologram of the feminine in ancient technological gem armor appears on the field with 1200 ATK and 100 DEF, "Next I'll lay a card face down..." a face down card appears on his field behind Lapis, "And end my turn."

"Alright then, it's my move." Shaggy draws the card from his deck with confidence, and looks at the cards in his hand, Luster Dragon, Tiger Dragon, Exchange, Reinforcements, Different Dimension Dragon, and Pot of Generosity, "I summon Luster Dragon to the field." a hologram of Luster Dragon appears on the feild with 1900 ATK as Shaggy places it on the monster zone of his duel disk, "Take out his Gem Knight Lapis."

Luster Dragon uses its breath to destroy Gem-Knight Lapis which causes Kane's life points to drop from 4000 to 3300.

"Next I'll lay a card facedown, and end my turn." Shaggy states as a hologram of the facedown card appears behind Luster Dragon.

Kane draws a card from his deck, "Here goes." He looks at the card he in his hand along with the other four he's holding onto, "I summon Gem Knight Alexandrite." a hologram of a knight in shining armor in dozens of gems appears on the field with 1800 ATK and 1200 DEF, "Next I activate its special ability, you see by sacrificing Alexandrite." The monster disappears from the field and his deck starts to glow for Kane to grab, "I can special summon a normal Gem Knight monster from my deck so come on out." light appears on the field as knight with several crystals appears, "Gem Knight Crystal." with 2450 ATK and 1950 DEF, "Now go and destroy his Luster Dragon."

Just by using his hands alone, Gem Knight Crystal creates several crystals in the air that lock onto Luster Dragon.

"Not so fast I activate the trap card, Reinforcement." Shaggy's face down card shows itself, "Thanks to this trap Luster Dragon's attack increases by 500 so I'll hardly be taking any damage."

Luster Dragon's Attack points increase from 1900 to 2400, and it drops Shaggy's life points from 4000 to 2950 leaving him with a raising eyebrow.

"What just happened?" He asks, " I could've sworn our monsters were almost even."

At the seating area Jake says in confusion, "Something's up."

"Yeah there is no way Shaggy lost that many points with nearly even attack points between the two monsters." Cherry proclaims.

"Kane's monster was a normal type so there is no way it could've had a special effect, unless..." Rachel pauses while looking at Crystal's attack points.

Gem Knight Crystal's ATK shows 3450.

At the dueling platform Shaggy looks over at his opponent, "You're face down card that had to have been it."

Kane shakes his head, "Good guess, but no." he takes a card from his graveyard, "It's thanks to Gem-Merchant's special ability. You see by sending it to the the card graveyard Gem Knight Crystal gains a 1000 attack points when its in battle until the end phase. Which means you lost more than you had hoped for." He places the card back into the grave and a card glows in his hand, "Next I activate the spell card Linear Accelerator Cannon, see by getting rid of my Gem Knight Crystal you take damage equal to half it's original attack points."

"No way!" a surprise Shaggy says as he watches Crystal shatter into a million pieces and his life points drops from 2950 to 1725.

Kane lays another card face down, "I'll lay one card face down, and let you proceed."

Shaggy stands there while heavily breathing from the previous turn. The boy draws a card from the top of his deck, and glances at it along with the other cards in his hand, Different Dimension Dragon, Pot of Generosity, Exchange, Tiger Dragon, and Kaiser Seahorse, "I summon Kaiser Seahorse." Shaggy places the card in the monster card zone of his duel disk as a hologram of Kaiser Seahorse appears on the field with 1700 ATK and 1650 DEF, "Attack his life points directly."

Kaiser Sea Horse charges in for a direct attack towards a confident Kane.

"Hold up, I activate the trap card." Kane's face down card reveals itself, 'I activate my trap card, Negate Attack. Thanks to this your attack is negated."

Shaggy sighs, "I end my turn."

Kane chuckles while drawing his card, "Then it's my turn." and continues while glancing at the card in his hand, "If this is all you can muster Shaggy Eclipse then I am disappointed."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" The midnight blue haired Eclipse asks.

Kane continues to glance at the card in his hand, "The beginning of the end of this duel." and then sticks his hand out as his face down card flips up, "I activate the trap card Pyroxene Fusion, thanks to this I can fusion summon a Gem Knight Fusion depending on the fusion material either on the field or hand, and I've got two." He reveals the two cards in his hands and shortly sends it, "I send Gem Knight Sapphire and Giant Soldier of Stone to the graveyard to summon," a huge gust of wind brushes through the dueling arena as a giant bulky gem knight with a purple cape, "Gem-Knight Zirconia!" it appears on Kane's side of the field with 2900 ATK and 2500 DEF, "Now go and destroy Kaiser Sea Horse!"

All it takes is a single punch for Zirconia to destroy Kaiser Sea Horse. At the same time, Shaggy's life points drop from 1725 to 525 while he tries to cover his face from the force of the attack.

"And with that, I end my turn," Kane crosses his arms with confidence leaving Shaggy to just stand still for a while, "Um.. Earth to Shaggy".

While looking at his hand Shaggy thinks, _"It can't end like this.. Not after what I've been working towards for the last three days."_ he also starts gritting his teeth.

Within the seating area everyone begins to gossip about what's going on, Jake says, "Guys tell me he isn't gonna just stand there, he can pull through... right?"

Cherry holds her fist towards her chest, "It's hard to tell, he's down to less than a thousand life points now, but it all depends on what he draws."

The other girl starts gritting her teeth drawing Jake's attention, "Rachel? Are you..."

He gets cut off with Rachel slapping her arms against her thighs, "What in the world do you think you're doing standing around like that?"

Hearing those words draws Shaggy's attention towards her, "No need to cause a scene while I'm in the middle of a duel."

"Are you kidding me..." She points out to him, 'Just look at that stupid face you're making..You are representing Duel Island, and this is the best you can do..."

The boy looks at the cards in his hand, "Yeah but..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer you cheater!" Rachel continues to shout, "Remember the last thing I need is for my reputation to squander because of you losing to someone from another school, and as much I hate to admit it, but your next card will determine everything."

A voice calls out from behind, "She's got a point, Shaggy."

Shaggy looks over the side to notice Soren standing near one of the entrances above the seating area, "Soren?"

"You've been working really hard for the last three days, and all of a sudden you're about to throw in the towel because it looks like the odds are against you." Soren then points out ot Shaggy's card, "Don't forget about everything for the last three days. You can do this."

One of the students cheers, "They're both right Shaggy, you can do this!"

"Same here, come on Shaggy!" Another student.

"You've got this Shaggy!" Another student shouts.

Pretty soon it follows with every student from Duel Island cheering, "Shaggy Eclipse, you can do it!"

Hearing those words of encouragement starts bringing a smile to Shaggy's face, "Thanks everybody." While glancing at his deck, _"I can do this..."_ He then draws the top card of his deck and quickly looks at it, "Alright I activate the spell card Dragon's Charge." A hologram of a spell card showcasing Luster Dragon's energy appears on the field, "Thanks to this spell card, I can send two dragons from my hand to the graveyard and gain life points equal to the level of the two dragons I sent." The two dragons reappear from the graveyard for a split second, "As you can see Different Dimension Dragon is a level 5 dragon and Kaiser dragon is a level six. Which means my life points increase by 2200."

Shaggy's life points increase from 525 to 2725.

"So you've managed to gain some life points back, big deal Zirconia will just finish you off in the next turn." Kane continues.

Shaggy sighs, "But wait Dragon's charge has another special ability, you see after gaining life points I can summon a dragon monster equal to one of the dragons I sent to the graveyard with the highest number of stars." He showcases the dragon in his hand more time, "And that was Tiger Dragon, which means I can summon." one of the cards in his deck begins to glow, "I get to summon White Horned Dragon!" Shaggy places the card from his deck onto the monster zone of his duel disk as a hologram of White Horned Dragon appears next to him with 2200 ATK and 1400 DEF.

"Good move, but your dragon is still weaker than Zirconia." Kane points out.

Shaggy continues to sigh, "Again with the obvious, but you're missing something else about Dragon Charge's final effect, it can half of the original attack points of the dragon with the highest level, and as you can see Tiger Dragon had 2400 points which means White Horned Dragon gains 1200 extra points." Shaggy then points out to his monster, "There's also White Horned Dragon's special ability to by getting rid of up to five of your spell cards, my dragon also gains an additional 500 points, and last i check you have Linear Accelerator Cannon in your graveyard." The card comes disappears from Kane's graveyard, and an aura around White Horned Dragon glows, "That gives White Horned Dragon a total of 1700 extra attack points."

White Horned Dragon's ATK increases from 2200 to 3900.

"It's even stronger than Zirconia!" A surprise Kane says.

A confident Shaggy nods, "That's exactly it, now White Horned Dragon attack Gem Knight Zirconia."

With it's powerful blast, White Horned Dragon destroys Gem Knight Zirconia. It also drops Kane's life points from 3300 to 2300.

"With that I end my turn." Shaggy says while looking at his dragon roar towards his opponent.

At the seating area Jake lays back against his seat, "What a relief."

"He was able to pull through." Cherry says in relieving tone.

Rachel crosses her arms in silence.

At the dueling platform Kane's arm begins to twitch as he looks at the dragon, _"One card I need one card!"_

"Don't fail me Kane." The Headmaster calls out to draw Kane's attention, "Your deck by far superseeds everyone from Duel Battlefield, don't forget the code of Duel Battlefield."

Shaggy notices a worrisome look on Kane's face, "Yes sir I remember."

"Good then show this ameatur of a duelist, what you are capable of." The Headmaster points out.

A sigh of confidence appears on Kane's face, "Of course." as he draws the top card of his deck, "It's my move." He looks at the card in his hand with a smirk, "I activate the spell card Cut Gem Fusion." a hologram of the spell card appears on the field briefly, "Thanks to this I can fusion summon three Gem Knight monster from my graveyard, so I'll fuse Gem Knight Crystal, Gem Knight Sapphire, and Gem Knight Alexandrite to summon.." Kane draws his fusion monster on the monster zone of his duel disk as a hologram of it appears, "say hello to Gem Knight Master Diamond." with 2900 ATK and 2500 DEF, "And incase you didn't know my monster has a special ability too. It gains a 100 attack points for every Gem monster in my graveyard, and I count six which means Master diamond gains 600 extra points.

Gem Knight Master Diamond attack increases from 2900 to 3500.

"Now destroy his White Horned Dragon!" The Battlefield Duelist yells.

Using it's diamond like blade, Master Diamond destroys White Horned Dragon causing Shaggy's life points to drop from 2725 to 2125.

"That ends my turn." A confident Kane continues with a grin, "looks like we're back to where we started."

Shaggy: 2125

Kane: 2300

"Not this time, Kane." Shaggy draws the top card of his deck, "As what someone told me, it's not over until the last card is played." He then looks at the card in his hand along with the others, Reload, , "I activate the spell card Reload!"

A surprise Kane says, "What!"

At the seating area Jake says with his jaw drop, "He's gotta be crazy to play that card."

"It' not like he's got a choice." Cherry points out.

Rachel sighs, "I hate to admit it again, but right now that's the best option he's got in order to pull something off."

At the dueling platform Shaggy shuffles his deck back into the the deck slots and places his finger on the top two cards, "This is it!' He takes the top two cards from his deck, and glances at it, Monster Reborn, and Pot of Greed, "I activate the spell card Pot of greed to draw two cards from my deck." He draws two additional cards from his deck, Lightning Vortex, and Blue Eyes White Dragon, "Perfect now I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex, "Thanks to this I cand send a card from my hand to destroy Gem Knight Master Diamond from your field."

A bolt of lightning comes down from the sky shattering Gem Knight Master into pieces as it slowly disappears.

"Congratulations you destroyed my monster, big deal I'll find a way to bring him back next turn." an arrogant Kane proclaims.

A confident Shaggy states, "Too bad there isn't gonna be a next turn for you.."

"Huh?" The Battlefield student asks in confusion.

Shaggy shows him the only card in his hand, "I activate the spell card monster reborn!" it begins to glow as well as his graveyard, "Come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A surprise Headmaster says, "What the?"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Kane mimics the same expression.

An irritated yet calm Rachel says, "I was wondering when he was gonna bring him out."

The Blue Eyes White Dragon appears on the field with 3000 ATK and 2500.

Shaggy notices Kane's eyes widen, "No it can't end like this..."

"It's too late for that Kane!" Shaggy raises his fist in the air, "Go Blue Eyes White Dragon wipe out the rest of his life points with White Lightning Attack!"

Upon hearing Shaggy's voice, Blue Eyes White Dragon roars as it releases a burst of white lightning towards Kane eliminating his life points from 2300 to 0. The force of the attack causes Kane to drop to his knees in embarrassment. All the students from Duel Island clap for Shaggy as well as Chancellor Hunter and the other Professors.

"I can't believe it.." Kane starts weeping.

Shaggy extends his hands forward, "That was an excellent Duel, Kane."

Kane continues to cry.

Shaggy shouts, "Hey there is no need to feel down about losing, you gave it everything had against me, and that's what's important."

"Yeah but..." Kane attempts to talk.

"No, I understand it's been three years since the last Crossroads Match, and losing is tough, but that doesn't mean you can't get stronger." Shaggy says while looking at the Headmaster, "I'm sure that's something your Headmaster should keep in mind."

"That's not it Shaggy, it was worse." Kane begins to speak up while looking Shaggy in the eye, "You see there was a price for failure in the Crossroads Match, and that is an for the students resignation from Due Battlefield upon return. That's why..." Tears continue to roll down his face, "Winning meant a lot in this match."

"I guess when you put it like that it makes sense." Shaggy answers in a down tone, but still smiles while extending his hand, "But remember you did great against me, always remember to never give up."

Hearing those words makes Kane wipe away his tears and get up confidently while shaking Shaggy's hand, "I'll keep that in mind."

While doing so, all of Kane's other classmates cheer for his efforts during the duel that takes place with the exception of the headmaster.

 _A few hours later..._

Near the docks of Duel Island is a large cruise with a signature Duel Battlefield across the edges of it. There, Shaggy and everyone else from Duel Island stand face to face to Kane and everybody from Duel Battlefield.

"Kane best of luck for the future." Shaggy extends his hand forward.

With a confident smile Kane does the same thing, "Thanks Shaggy, and I wish the same to you as well."

"Hmm pointless chatter come along everyone we must work harder to improve or the next Crossroads Match for Kane's failure." The Headmaster states while glaring at Chancellor Hunter, "We will return in the following year Hunter, and I promise you we will get stronger."

The Chancellor crosses his hand, "I'll look forward to it Ikemoto."

Shaggy waves at Kane, who wave while the ship takes off until nothing can be seen in the distance by then most of the professors, the chancellor, the other students including Soren walk away from the sight. Only leaving Shaggy standing there with his group of friends. There, He can feel the wind breezing through his body while staring at the prize card in his hand and the trophy with his name engraved on it, "Well I did it." until he feels a slap in the face from Rachel, "Hey what in the world was that for?"

"For almost ruining my reputation." A furious Rachel yells.

Cherry facepalms, "Oh for the love of... He at least won."

Jake answers, "She does bring up a good point."

"But if you really think about it, Rachel was kinda the first person who openly snapped you to continue on with the duel." Cherry points out.

Shaggy raises his eyebrow while looking at the orange hair girl, "That's true Rachel, I guess I should thank you for being the first for encouraging me out there."

Cherry starts clenching her first while her cheeks turn red, "Even though I was gonna try cheering for him first ugh..."

"I only did to make sure my reputation was safe from hitting lowest common denominator." Rachel looks away while crossing her hands.

Jake fake coughs to grab their attention, "You now instead of hearing you guys bicker.. Why don't we head back to the dorm to celebrate Shaggy's victory."

Cherry shows an instant happy expression on her face, "Perfect I'm gonna work on the muffins."

"I'll make a batch of cookies." Rachel answers calmly until she looks at Shaggy and Jake and Cherry, "Only for today! I'll be this nice."

"Alright then, onto the dorm it is." Shaggy says as he, Jake, Cherry, and Rachel casually walk back to their dorm.

* * *

 **Oh man there was a lot that happened in this chapter that I don't even know where to begin. I think it's easier to discuss about the Gem-Knight cards yes I know they are cards that exist during Arc V, but given some of the references I made to the original series, it wouldn't hurt to get a few elements from Arc V when it came to the duel. I think the biggest inspiration for the duel was for me to try to capture what happened with Shaggy during the first chapter, but elevate the tension by showcasing what a student from Duel Battlefield is capable, and** **the way things went with them by the end of the chapter, I will say their story is far from over. As for Rachel, Yes alot of you will point out how she's been a little out of character, but it's my way of showing subtle changes in her character, and mainly to showcase she's not a completely total brat and she's got a side to her that will do good things for people. Yes, I saved Blue Eyes White Dragon for the end and I feel kinda guilty for this, but it's the save the best as a last resort, and that's what I was trying to do in this chapter. The next chapter will shift back the focus to Jake for three chapters before it jumps back to Shaggy, but I will say this a lot of things for the next 3 chapters are build from how things transpired here. Whether it's big or small is for you guys to find out, anyway the story will be on break until Thursday, November 11th. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


End file.
